Xiaolin Showdown The Choices We Make
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: COMPLETE! In the Aftermath of the final battle between the Xiaolin Dragons vs. Heylin forces, One of the Chosen Ones is seriously injured! Will they survive, and what will happen to the One who feels it's their fault? ClayKimiko Shipping Ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

_It's like a nightmare, only we're all awake... and I seriously doubt any nightmare could be as bad as reality is now!_

Moving desperately, KimikoTohomiko hit the ground hard on her shoulder, rolling several times as sparks flew from the lashing claws of her attacker as they grazed the ancient temple stones.

"Hold still, you little witch!" Katnappe snarled, drawing her hand back to slash at the Dragon of Fire. "I'm going to skin you alive!"

"Takes more than a cat, to skin me!" As the cat-suit wearing foe paused, the young Japanese girl planted one hand beneath her and lashed out with a sweeping kick.

Katnappe hopped over her feet. "Rrrow! I'm more than enough to deal with you, Xiaolin Loser!" Swiping both arms out in a double-slashing motion, Katnappe tried to hit Kimiko in the middrift, but in missing completely, she left herself wide open.

"Deal with this," Kimiko said, "Judolei Kick FIRE!"

With a yowl of pain, Katnappe sailed backwards to crash against the far courtyard wall of Chase Young's temple. Sliding to the ground with a groan, the cat-fighter didn't bounce back onto her feet right away.

Which allowed Kimiko a few precious seconds to gather her breath. _This is insane!_ she told herself. _When Master Fung said this was to be the last battle... I don't think any of us expected this!_

Truth be told, the fighting raging inside and around the Heylin-held temple promised to live up to that 'last battle' moniker. Chase's personal guards, enhanced by an army of mystical monsters whipped up by Wuya and Hannibal Bean, were all arrayed against Master Fung and the four Xiaolin Dragons; herself, Raimundo, Omi and Clay.

It would've been a slaughter on the onset, had not a sudden shift in the balance, in the form of Jack Spicer and his robot army, suddenly arrived. Before Wuya and Chase could counter it, he ordered his Jackbots and other assorted minions to attack the Heylin foes.

Much to the surprise of the Dragons, Jack briefly stated before joining the fray, "Hey, I just wanna rule the world! They wanna DESTROY IT! Hello, never a good idea!"

For a time, it appeared that Jack's aid would turn the tide... only now, in the midst of the melee, Jack's robots were losing three to one over the Heylin forces. In a split second, it had gone from a fight between good and evil, into a fight for everyone's life!

_I've got to find the others!_ Kimiko said, rising to her feet as she felt a ping of pain in her side. "Ouch! Not good!" Moving forwards, she got close to where Katnappe was slowly moving her head and groaning.

Just as the cat-burglar lifted her head to peer at the Xiaolin warrior, Kimiko snapped out a side kick that cracked against the side of fallen fighter's head. With a whimper, Katnappe slumped unconscious once more.

"Take a nap, Nappe," Kimiko hissed, never giving Katnappe a second look as she stumbled onwards into the thicker part of the battle.

All around the stone courtyard, the forces for Xiaolin and Haylin were locking horns. Master Fung and several of his fellow monks were hemmed in near one corner by several demons. Clay and Raimundo traded places -- and foes -- with each other as they tried to keep the bulk of Chase's stone warriors from overwhelming the center. Jack Spicer hovered over everyone, directing his horde of Jackbots, which were currently engaged with Hannibal Bean.

This left Omi to face down Chase himself; the powerful young man fighting the smaller-yet-determined monk up and down the main part of the courtyard. Both were using what Shen Gong Wu they had with blazing proficiency, which had kicked up a major lightning storm all around them.

_Everyone seems to be covered!_ Kimiko thought. _But I don't see that witch-!_

Suddenly, Wuya appeared in the midst of the lightning storm being generated by Omi and Chase's clash of wills. Bursting into the clear, her fingers curled around a eldritch ball of energy, as she glared menacingly... straight at Kimiko!

"Time to die, little Dragon!" the Haylin witch cackled, as she pulled her hands back to intensify the energy blast she was about to send rocketing towards the young girl.

Wide-eyed, Kimiko heard her mind scream _Move, movemovemoveM-!_, only to realize in a split second that it would be too little, too late. Staring death in the face, Kimiko let her mind flash quickly over memories of her family. _Master Fung, Dojo... Rai, Omi-!_

"NO!"

The bellow cut across the battlefield was one raised on calling in cattle across the wide Texas plains. Clay Bailey -- the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth -- smash two of Chase's stone tiger's aside like they were confetti as he charged across the temple floor.

"Clay?"

With a burst of desperate speed, Clay got in front of Kimiko. "Third-Arm SASH!" With that, the trailing end of the Shen Gong Wu wrapped around his waist shot out and -- forming a crude hand with the tassels at the tip -- shoved the young girl back several feet.

Hitting the ground, Kimiko gasped from the pain lancing up her side. "Ow!"

"Just stay down, Kimmy! Two-TON TUNIC!" Clay shouted, activating the Shen Gong Wu's power -- which turned it into a massive armored shirt -- as he faced Wuya.

With a leer, the Heylin witch laughed. "It doesn't matter... you both can just DIE together!" With that, she aimed and shot the large ball of energy straight at the two Dragon warriors!

"Not likely, you hag!" Before Kimiko or the Heylin witch could react, Clay clenched his hand, drew it back and swung with all his might as the ball was just inches in front of him. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!"

The power of the Fist could shatter mountains.

The Two-Ton Tunic was said to be indestructable, and could absorb most any physical punishment.

The heart of the slow-talking, easy-smiling young man from Texas could lift even the darkest of spirits.

But in a matter of seconds, before Kimiko's horrified eyes, all three failed against the explosive blast of Wuya's eldrich power! Amid a flash as bright as a supernova, She barely caught the silhouette of Clay's broad body as it sailed backwards, but she couldn't ever miss the cry of ultimate terror that filled her ears; a cry wrenched from Clay's throat that died just as quickly as it existed.

There was a sickening thud... and, when Kimiko could see clearly in the aftermath, she saw the proud young Earth Dragon lying broken on the ground behind her.

"Clay...?" Unable to process the image, Kimiko barely noticed the battle around her, as she turned and started stumbling towards her friend's limp body. "No... no, no, NO! CLAY!" Falling to her knees beside him, Kimiko reached for his one hand, her eyes filling with tears as she beheld the scorched flesh on that hand; the result of the destruction of the Fist of Tebigong. The ruination of that shattered Shen Gong Wu continued up his arm, even charring the sleeve of the now-reverted Two-Ton Tunic.

"Oh no!" Kimiko looked tearfully at Clay's face, which was locked in a rictus of agony. "This... I can't-!" She suddenly cried out, "DOJO! HELP!"

Even in the midst of the flowing battle, the ancient dragon -- in reduced size -- made his way through the fighting to slip up alongside the young woman. "Hey, hey, Kimmy! You can't just sit still with-ah-hah-yeeeeeOW!" Dojo's face went pale when he looked at Clay. "What happened to-?"

"No time!" Kimiko snapped, cutting Dojo off. "We've got to get him to safety!"

Dojo stared hard at her. "B-but, the battle's not over! We're gonna need your help to defeat Chase!"

A moan from the fallen Dragon of the Earth beside them, brought both Dojo and Kimiko's attention back into focus.

"If we don't act now, we'll lose Clay!" Kimiko said firmly. "Help me get him at least out of the battlefield, please!"

Dojo glanced quickly around, before he said, "I'd be a sitting duck if I went super-sized right now!" Suddenly, he caught sight of Raimundo, who was fighting his way past them, engaging three of Wuya's stone golems. "But, there's another way!" Dojo suddenly darted away; slipping through the fighting with a speed borne of desperation.

Kimiko watched the diminutive dragon scurry away. "Hurry, Dojo!" She ducked as another blast of energy sailed close overhead, using her body to cover what she could of Clay's injured form. "Hurry, please!" She watched as Dojo slipped in and around several shattered stone piles, making his way towards Raimundo; who was lashing out at the trio of attackers with his signature weapon.

"Sword of the STORM!" At his command, a wind-tunnel force wind slammed into the nearest golem, pitching it backwards into a cluster of Chase's animated guardians. "Yeah! Boo-YAH! Anyone else wanna be blown away?" Raimundo said archly. "Step on up! I got plenty for all of ya!"

As he faced off against the remaining golems, Dojo slithered up one of his legs, before diving into the carry-sack that the young Dragon of Wind had strapped to his waist.

"Hey! What's with the-?"

Dojo popped his head out of the bag. "No time to explain!" He pulled out a long set of blades, mounted on a hand-grip. "I need to borrow this one! I'll bring it right back, I promise!" With that, Dojo jumped away from Raimundo and started slithering back the way he came.

"Dojo? Why do you need the Golden Tiger Claws!" Before he could go after the tiny dragon, Raimundo was violently shoved back by one of the stone golems; sliding back until he hit one of the decorative pillars in the middle of the courtyard.

Kimiko winced. "Ow! Rai!"

Dojo skidded to a halt next to her. "Rai's a tough cookie! He'll be fine for the moment, but if you're going to get Clay to safety-!"

Kimiko grabbed the Tiger Claws and nodded. "I know! I'll be back as quickly as I can!" Raising up, she slipped her hand into the hand-grip and turned away from Clay for a moment. "Golden Tiger CLAWS!" Slashing the air, she didn't wait to see the formation of the magical rift beside them. Moving as carefully as she could, she lifted Clay's body up and started dragging him into the maw of the rift.

Just then, a shriek of hate filled the air, making the blood in Kimiko's veins freeze: "No! You will not get away!"

Snapping her head around, Kimiko gasped at the sight of Wuya -- now recovered from the backlash of her deflected attack -- now wreathed in eldrich flames as she glared at Kimiko and her unconscious teammate. "Oh no!"

Before Wuya could advance or attack, the space between her and her prey was filled with the expanding form of Dojo! "Not on my watch, Sister!" the full-sized dragon growled. "Leave them alone!"

"Dojo! You can't face Wuya alone!" Kimiko said.

Wuya sneered and said, "The little dragon-girl is right, you over-grown gecko! You cannot withstand my full power!" She held up one hand, letting a streamer of energy crackle between her fingertips.

Dojo just scowled, letting smoke vent from his two nostrils. "I don't need to withstand you, Wuya... just hold you back!" Flexing his claws, he snarled deep in his throat and started to slither around to the left of the Heylin witch.

At that point, Master Fung and two of his fellow monks appeared at Kimiko's side. Looking battered, but not beaten, the Grand Master of the Xiaolin Temple took only a few seconds to assess the situation. "Go, help Dojo!" he told the two monks, before turning towards Kimiko and Clay. "Kimiko! What are you-?"

"Clay got hurt, stopping one of Wuya's attacks! I've got to get him back to the temple!"

Master Fung nodded once. "Let me help him," he said, moving to get his strong arms underneath Clay's burly body. With his help, the two of them got the young man into the rift, following after without a glance back at the battle raging behind them...

ooooOOOOoooo

Back at the Xiaolin Temple...

The battle had been terrible and long, but the Xiaolin forces were victorious... in the end, it had been a combination of Omi and Raimundo's skills -- and the use of several combined Shen Gong Wu -- that had defeated Chase Young and Hannibal Bean.

But, evil had gotten their licks in as well.

Several of the Temple's monks had been injured badly, and were needing the care and skills of the Xiaolin Brotherhood's healers. Dojo himself had been battered in the scuffle with Wuya -- during which, thanks to the use of the Yin Yo-Yo, the Heylin witch was banished into the Yin-Yang World -- and, not even the remaining young Dragons had escaped without some sort of injury.

Hours after the end of the battle, Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko were waiting outside of the Temple infirmary; Kimiko with a few scrapes and bruises, Rai with his left arm in a sling and Omi himself sporting a lovely, black eye. Restlessly, the young warriors waited for word to come on the condition of their last teammate.

Several times, a couple of monks entered and left the infirmary, but none stopped to leave the trio with any news of Clay.

"Man, I hate this," Raimundo said, craddling his arm gingerly. "Just waiting around like this, it's murder!"

"Don't remind me," Kimiko said, her eyes fixed on a single spot on the floor ahead of her, filled with worry. "What could be keeping them?"

Omi said, "I am certain that our fellow Xiaolin will be healed and recover soon." Looking worn-down, the smallest Dragon glanced at Kimiko. "I would not worry about Clay, Kimiko... our healers are the finest in all the land!"

Raimundo nodded. "The lil' cueball's right, Kimmy," he said, "Though, I gotta admit... I just didn't think any of us, you know, would get hurt."

"I can't help it, Omi... 'specially since it was my fault!" she said.

Both Raimundo and Omi looked at each other. "Whadda ya mean, it's 'your fault', Kimmy?"

"Raimundo is right," Omi said, a curious tone in his voice. "Why would you think-?"

"I don't think!" Kimiko snapped. "I just know! It was because of me, that Clay got hurt!"

Both of her fellow Dragons looked at her in aghast. "No... I cannot believe this. You could not have been the cause for Clay's injuries!" Omi said softly.

"You are right, Omi." From the doorway of the infirmary, Master Fung stepped out into the hallway to face the trio. Looking as haggard as he sounded, the old monk still projected a calming presence as he said, "Clay was injured when the Fist of Tebigong was destroyed, thanks in part to a blast of Wuya's power."

"Woah! Wuya destroyed a Shen Gong Wu?" Rai asked.

"Master Fung, I did not think such a thing was possible," Omi admitted.

"Almost anything is possible, young monk," Master Fung replied. "Fortunately, Clay used the Two-Ton Tunic to shield his body from the majority of the Fist's destruction. Had he not-."

Not wanting to hear any more gruesome details, Kimiko shot to her feet, facing Master Fung. "Master, forgive me but, is... is Clay-?"

"Clay is resting now, Kimiko," Master Fung replied, sensing her distress. "However, it will be some time, before he is fully recovered."

Kimiko said, "Oh no! Master Fung, can I-?"

"Clay will not be able to speak or know you are there, Kimiko," Master Fung said. "However... I do believe you can see him, for a brief moment."

With a relieved look, Kimiko bowed to Master Fung. "Thank you, Master!" Giving both of her teammates one last look, she turned and slipped around the corner of the doorway. Barely out of earshot, she heard both Raimundo and Omi's voices raise as they fired off questions to Master Fung...

ooooOOOOoooo

Inside the infirmary, the quiet air of the long chamber lay filled with the soft scents of medicinal herbs and calming incense. On low pallet beds, many of the survivors of the battle were either resting or being tended to by monks with healing skills.

Walking between them, Kimiko hugged herself against the chill she got as she looked from one bed to the next. _We... we all really got the worst that Wuya and her Heylin friends could dish out!_ Swallowing, she moved along, until she came to the far end of the chamber...

In one corner, next to an open window, she found Clay.

Coming up next to his bed, Kimiko couldn't help the whimper that slipped through her lips when she looked at her fellow Xiaolin warrior. Lying on a small pile of pillows and wooden bracing blocks, the tall Texan looked like a lesser shadow of his formerly-robust self. His face was pale and drawn underneath the blond bangs covering his forehead, and the majority of his upper body and one arm lay wrapped in thick bandages.

Kneeling slowly, Kimiko watched his chest rise and fall for a few seconds, before she peered up at his face and sighed. "Clay... I know that... Master Fung said you can't hear me now," she said. "But, I've got to say this... though I wish I could say this to you, while you're awake."

She glanced down to the side, noticing that Clay's ten-gallon hat had been left by his bedside.

With a sad smile, she picked the dun-brown hat up and held it between her hands for a moment, before she lowered it to her lap and said, "I know we're supposed to be there for each other, and protect one another when danger threatens us... but, you got hurt really bad, and... it was my fault for not moving fast enough! It was my fault that..."

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "It's my fault Wuya nearly killed you, and... and I'm sorry, Clay! I... I'm... so, sorry!" Unable to stop herself, Kimiko hugged Clay's hat to her chest gently, while the tears now flowed unchecked from her eyes.

From his bed, Clay seemed to roll his head towards her as a soft moan leaked from his lips.

For uncounted moments, Kimiko remained at Clay's side, holding onto his hat... until, with a gentle touch to her shoulder, she was roused from her numbness by Master Fung. "Kimiko," he said, "come away now. Clay will recover, and you can speak to him when he is finally awake."

With a shudder, Kimiko turned and replaced Clay's hat back nearby. "I know, Master." Rising up, she leaned over Clay briefly to brush some of his blond bangs out of his face. "Please, get well... soon, 'kay?" she whispered. Turning away, she followed Master Fung out of the room, pausing only briefly to glance back at the unconscious form of her friend once more.

ooooOOOOoooo

Kimiko and Master Fung emerged from inside the temple, walking out onto the wide front steps as the sun began to rise on a new day. It looked so different from the previous day, which had been dark with the promise of death and destruction.

"Do not fret for him," Master Fung said, watching the young Dragon as she walked away from him. "Clay is young and strong. He will recover."

Kimiko stopped next to the railing of the temple's veranda. "How long will it take for him to get completely well again, Master Fung?"

"It will take as long as it will take, Kimiko," Fung replied. "It was a terrible injury."

"One that... that shouldn't have happened," Kimiko said softly. Reaching out to grip the railing in front of her, she closed her eyes and said, "It wouldn't have happened, if he didn't try to save me!"

Master Fung looked at her with surprise. "Clay saved your life. Something he would have done for even Omi, and for Raimundo, too."

"But, he shouldn't have had to risk his life like that!" Kimiko clenched her fist and pounded it against the wood rail. "If I'd been paying attention, or had moved faster-!"

"Kimiko!" Master Fung said sharply. "This was not your fault! Even though you were chosen to be a Dragon of the Xiaolin, it cannot be expected for any one of us to be responsible for what happens to the others in the heat of battle!" He reached out and turned her to face him. "Kimiko, I understand your guilt, but it is misplaced. Clay would tell you as much, were he awake."

Kimiko moaned and pushed the Xiaolin master's hands away. "It doesn't matter, because he's _not_ awake! We both know that he wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't froze in front of Wuya!" Shaking her head, she turned away and stared out over the temple grounds. "I've lost it... I've lost the edge I needed in that fight, and thanks to me, Clay nearly paid for that with his life!"

Master Fung stood there, looking at her sadly. "Then... what is it you wish to do, child?"

Bowing her head, Kimiko said, "I've been thinking about that... ever since we all got back from the end of the battle, Master. I... I think I need to leave."

Master Fung nodded. "To return to your home, to rest and recover-."

"No. No, Master," she said, cutting him off as she turned back once more. "I think, it'd be best if I left the Temple... for good."

ooooOOOOoooo

Within a couple of hours, even though Master Fung tried to sway her with every possible argument, Kimiko had already packed her personal belongings and pulled them out into the temple courtyard. A call had been sent to her parents, and soon a private transport would be arriving to take her back home.

Waiting on the main temple steps, Kimiko had changed from her Xiaolin robes to a more contemporary outfit; one of her school uniforms, complete with a pleated skirt, blouse and blazer jacket, knee socks and tie. Rubbing her hands over the sleeves of her jacket, she looked up into the morning sky and frowned.

It's better this way. she told herself, though even her inner voice didn't sound very convincing, even to her.

"I do not believe what I am seeing!"

Without turning around, Kimiko sighed. It was bound to happen, Kimiko. she muttered inside her head, before she said out loud, "Believe it, Omi."

Stepping around to look up at her, the shorter monk's wide, yellow face was covered with a frown. "No, this cannot be! Kimiko, you cannot be leaving us."

Stepping up to her other side, Raimundo added, "Even I couldn't believe it when Master Fung told us! Kimmy, Omi's right... you don't have to go-."

"Yes, I do, Rai." Kimiko folded her arms and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Trust me, it's for the best."

Both Omi and Rai looked at each other. "But, you are the chosen Dragon of Fire, Kimiko!" Omi held out his hands in an expansive gesture. "If you leave us now, what will we do without you?"

"The little guy's right," Rai said. "You're part of the team, Kimmy. We can't function without you!"

Shaking her head, Kimiko said, "No, you'll see... you're better off without me, Rai. You may not like it... but someday, you'll find someone else to replace me."

Omi scowled, but in a pained-little-brother sort of way. "Kimiko," he said sadly, "no one could ever replace you! You are... one of the most unique females I have ever met."

"Considering how young you are," Rai added under his breath, before he said, "But the little guy's right. We could never find anyone else like you, Kimiko." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to reconsider leavin' us, hon! I know you feel all guilty about-."

"That's the whole point, Rai!" Kimiko stared at him hard. "No argument can stop me from feeling guilty about what happened to Clay! How can be expected to look him in the face, knowing he got hurt because of me?"

"I do not think Clay would blame you-."

"He wouldn't have to, Omi."

"Besides, the big guy would totally forgive you!"

"But, I can't forgive myself... and that's the thing I have to deal with, on my own." She looked away once more. "I can't function as a part of this team, until I can do that."

Both Omi and Rai were still in shock. "But, certainly... you can still remain here, at the temple?"

Rai shook his head. "Face, Omi, she's made up her mind. I don't think there's anything we can say about it."

"No, you are wrong!"

Both Kimiko and Rai looked sharply at Omi. His words were not shouted, but they were delivered with such conviction, that they could have sworn he just bellowed as loudly as Clay would have done.

"There is something we can say to her." Turning to face her fully, Omi folded his arms in front of himself, before bowing low. "Kimiko... if you feel you must leave us, then please do not leave us completely." He rose and gave her a sad, yet supportive expression. "For we all will miss you, so much."

With tears glittering in her eyes, Kimiko leaned down and wrapped Omi up in a hug. "Oh, Omi! I could never let you guys leave me completely, either!" Releasing Omi, she turned and offered a hug to Raimundo, who returned it with equal measure.

"You're always gonna be a part of us, Kimmy," Rai said somberly. "No matter where you go, don't you ever forget us."

Kimiko nodded, looking up at Rai with a wan smile. "I'll never forget our times together. Fighting evil, searching for the Shen Gon Wu..."

"Even dealing with Jack Spicer?" Rai said with a grin.

Scrunching up her face, Kimiko replied. "Ew! Well... yeah, even Jack's unforgettable."

Just then, the sound of an approaching helicopter filled the air, making all three young people look skywards. Sighing, Kimiko said, "Well... looks like Daddy didn't waste any time. He send the fastest 'copter in our family's fleet."

Both Omi and Rai didn't know what more to say, as they waited with her for the fast-moving helicopter to land. Once down, they stood nearby as the pilot and one of Kimiko's family servants moved to load all of her belongings onto the vehicle.

When the task was complete, Kimiko waved the pilot on to start preparing for take off, before she turned to give Omi and Rai one last hug each.

"I'm really going to miss you guys!"

Omi asked, "Do you wish for us to tell Clay good-bye for you?"

Rai nodded. "The big guy's gonna be put out, that he wasn't awake when you left."

Swallowing, Kimiko shook her head. "Just... just tell Clay... I said good-bye, and I'll miss him," she said softly.

From behind her, the whine of the helicopter's engine grew in pitch.

Nodding, Rai gave her a nudge. "Go on, Kimmy... your flight's gonna take off without you."

With a weak smile, Kimiko turned and started walking towards the waiting 'copter. "Bye, guys! Guess I'll see you around?"

Waving, Rai said, "Sure you will! If another Shen Gon Wu pops up in Japan, we'll stop over for some sushi!"

Omi gave her a dignified smile as he waved. "Do be safe, my good friend Kimiko! Good fortune... and good journey!"

Stopping to smile and wave one last time, Kimiko cast a glance at the Xiaolin Temple. Staring hard, she felt a sharp pain inside her chest... which she smothered as she turned and climbed inside the idling helicopter.

Moments later, while Rai and Omi watched from the ground, the helicopter rose gently into the morning sky, turned and headed swiftly towards the East; towards Japan, Tokyo... and home.

ooooOOOOoooo

Inside the Infirmary, near the same instant that Kimiko departed from the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo and Master Fung were seeing to Clay's bandages.

"The kid don't look good," the tiny dragon said softly.

"He is... improving," Master Fung said, moving to wring out a compress in a bowl of cool water. "It is just a pity that he did not awaken, before Kimiko departed."

Shaking his reptilian head, Dojo asked, "You think he'll take the news well... I mean when he does come back to his senses?"

Laying the cloth on Clay's forehead, Master Fung closed his eyes and said, "No matter what happens when he does awaken, we will be here to help him heal all of his wounds. As the Wisest Dragon once said... 'No matter if an injury is of the flesh, or the spirit, all can be healed with time and good friendship."

Dojo gave the Xiaolin master a sly look. "You really should publish some of this ancient wisdom, y'know?"

Rising from beside the bed, Master Fung gave Dojo a tolerant look as he said, "Come, Dojo... we must speak to Omi and Raimundo. They must be prepared to help Clay heal himself."

As they left the chamber, neither dragon nor monk saw the slight shift in Clay's comatose form... or that he lifted his hand from where it lay on the bed beside him, as if reaching out to take hold of someone.

"k-k... Kim-m-mi-ko-o-o?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 2

_It was like a nightmare..._

_Kimiko watched the fighting unfolding._

_Omi and Chase Young were clashing over the center of the courtyard..._

_Raimundo was whirling like a dervish, sending stone golems flying apart with the Sword of Storms..._

_Before Kimiko could react, or act, the Heylin witch Wuya had emerged from the wall of flames in front of her... her face twisted with evil glee, as she reached back beside her tall, lithe body to gather her power._

"_**Time to die, Little Dragon!"**_

_Kimiko felt her body freeze in place. Despite what she felt -- fear, dread and shock -- an inner fire boiled up from deep inside her head; no, no-no-no-NO! Not again! Don't make me see this! **Not again!**_

_But, it came to pass... the cry of desperation. The charge across the courtyard, Clay's last act of defense... facing the teeth of Wuya's deadly attack, as he shoved Kimiko aside. That echoing cry of terror and pain..._

_And then, she was in the temple infirmary... standing at the foot of Clay's deathbed, while the other Xiaolin stood like morbid sentinels around his lifeless body._

_No! she told herself. It didn't happen like this!_

_Clay's eyes opened... a pair of dead, empty sockets stared back at her. "why, Kimmy... why did you abandon me?"_

_No, I never abandoned you! Kimiko tried to hold out her hands imploringly... only to snatch them back when Clay rose from the bed, as his body changed into a dark, twisted shape that looked nothing like the sweet, slow-talking boy from Texas!_

"_You did!" the dark Clay bellowed. "You left me back in the temple to die! Die! DIE!" With that last word, Clay lurched from the bed, his hands raised to wrap around Kimiko's neck-!_

"NO!" With a terrified gasp, Kimiko bolted upright in her futon bed, throwing off the comforter and blankets in a flurry of colored cloth and pillows. Reaching for her neck, the young woman clutched her fingers on the soft skin there -- as if seeking the last vestiges of the nightmare that lingered after her sudden awakening.

Looking around, she took in the dim, early morning light filtering through the half-drawn blinds of her bedchamber windows; outside, the grey, pre-dawn sky was filled with the fading twinkle of a few stars, which were foreshadowed by the glittering lights of the Tokyo skyline below.

_That... dream! That's all it was... just that same, damn dream!_ Shaking her head, Kimiko reached up and rubbed her temple with her fingers and felt the beginning throb of an unwanted headache starting to form. "Oooh, man... ugh, not again." Rising to her feet, Kimiko walked slowly towards her bathroom and rummaged around for a bottle of aspirin while she fumbled to fill a cup with water.

"Gah... the 'breakfast of former Xiaolin Dragons, the world over." Popping two tablets into her mouth, she sipped a mouthful of water and swallowed, grimacing against the bitter taste. Opening her eyes, she peered into the wide mirror above the bathroom sink. Taking in her haggard, bed-head state of being, she reached up with one hand to rub the side of her face. "You look terrible, Kimi-_kun_," she told herself. "At this rate, you'll be looking like you just turned forty, rather than twenty-three!"

With a groan, she turned and staggered back out into the bedroom, rubbing her temple to ease the throbbing still lingering under her skin. "That does it... I've got to knock off the caffeine drinks. As well as the all-night sessions with Rufio over video-conference!" Groaning, she shifted to the side of her bed and started gathering up the scattered bedclothes.

Just then, there was a light rap on her bedchamber door, followed by the appearance of a young, robed woman; Midori, her personal maid. "Miss, are you all right?"

Grunting as she put the pile of pillows back into place, the young woman nodded before replying. "I'm... I'm fine, 'Dori-_chan_. It was... just another dream."

The shorter, older woman crossed quickly to Kimiko's bedside, stooping to help her employer set her bed to rights. "Ah, the same dream, Miss?" She made a clucking sound in her cheek as she folded the thick comforter and set it on top of the smoothed down covers. "This has been the tenth night this month."

"I know... ugh, I'm just surprised you've been keeping track!"

Midori turned towards Kimiko with a telling look. "I have to look after my employer, so it's my job to look after you that way."

_Please don't remind me! You've been mothering me since I came home nearly 8 years ago!_ Turning away, Kimiko moved back towards the bathroom, yawning as she said, "Lay out some clothes for me, please? I've got to be at work in an hour."

Midori nodded. "I'll get one of your best outfits at once, Miss."

In due course, after a shower, shampoo and a quick whirl through her usual collection of accessories, Kimiko donned the clothes her maid left out for her. A deep-blue chengongsam dress -- plain with no adornment or embroidery -- over a pair of matching, low-heeled pumps, with a short, black jacket with mandarin-style cuffs. Her hair she left down, with only a short segment pinned back with a lotus-motif comb, which was dyed over with a stripe of deep purple color.

Giving herself a once-over look in the full-length mirror in the corner of her room, Kimiko sighed deeply. "Well, I won't grace a corporation's boardroom with this outfit... but, at least for my line of work, it's top-notch."

Midori looked at her from the doorway and nodded. "You will be the brightest gemstone in the fashion-district's crown, Miss!"

"Like daddy always said... if you have to dazzle 'em," Kimiko said, "use your best highlights." Brushing off the side of one sleeve on her jacket, she sighed again before turning away from the mirror. "Well, enough primping. 'Dori... call my driver. It's time to face the horrors of the everyday grind."

**oooOOOooo**

"But, Kimi-Cup! Daaaahling, you can't do this to me-!"

Propping her head with one hand, while she leaned back against the arm of her plush, leather chair. Sighing, she glanced at the video-conference screen and made a mental note: never drop a last-minute request on Raoul, especially about fabrics! "Raoul, drop the 'poor-little-me' 'tude," she said. "It isn't working."

On the plasma-screen in front of her, the thin, rakishly handsome fellow in an impeccable three-piece replied, "But you're killing me by degrees!"

With a sigh, Kimiko tipped her head back while Raoul went into one of his usual tirades. Staring up at the ceiling of her private office in Shibuya City, she let her mind drift for a moment as she went back over the last six years; after attending an accelerated prep-school, she entered a fashion design school and became one of their top graduates. Following that, she convinced her father to help her fund her own design studio and consulting house.

Now, here she was, one of the newest rising stars of Tokyo's young fashion scene, and most likely to become as successful as her father was with toys. The future ahead looked pretty bright for Kimiko...

Provided she survived this latest exchange with Raoul!

"I mean, I know how much you want to get your new line out on time... but, switching fabrics on me like this? Especially in this... this-!" Raoul reached down and jerked up a swatch of pastel colored cloth to hold it up for the video-camera. "This... are you really certain you want that much Egyptian cotton, in this shade?"

Collecting her thoughts, Kimiko straightened up and glared at the man. "Raoul, sweetie, why do you think I come to you when I need all my fabrics... and have been doing so for the past six years?" She held out her hands in an expansive gesture. "You're the miracle worker in Milan! The go-to-guy on the runway!"

Raoul gave her a sideways look, then nodded. "Hmm... true, so true, but-?"

"No buts, Raoul," Kimiko said. "You've gotten me out of some tight scrapes before today. You can do it again. I know you can!"

"What are you saying?" Raoul looked at her as if she'd snapped her fingers under his nose. "Of course I can do it!"

With a nod and a smile, Kimiko said, "Then make it happen, Raoul... and I'll be in touch!" She reached out and tapped the top of the video-conference box, and the screen went blank. Slumping back into her seat, she moaned and asked, "Why do they always want to go round and round, the hard way?" Rising up from her seat, she rubbed her temples before reaching back to tap the conference box once more. "Zumi, are you there?"

The voice of her office assistant came back over the intercom, saying, "Hai, Madame."

"Call up someone with an early-morning bento selection," Kimiko said. "I need some energy, after talking with Raoul!" Switching off the intercom before her assistant could reply, she stepped away from her conference table and started walking across the wide, split-level office space towards her workstation. "I'd better get on with working on those revisions... or else I can kiss my next paycheck goodbye!"

Just as she started ascending the steps to the upper level, a dark shape detached itself from the shadows in the alcove ceiling from above. Landing at the top of the steps, the shape lifted its head, as a pair of glittering eyes stared hard at Kimiko!

"What the-?" Out of sheer reflex, Kimiko sprang backwards, vaulting down the steps to land in a defensive stance on the floor below.

A silky voice said, "Well, well... looks like the little Dragon Girl didn't forget her lessons... even being this far removed from her temple!"

Kimiko gasped. "Who the heck are you... and how did you know I was a-?"

"A Xiaolin Dragon?" There was a cat-like chuckle, as the figure started to stalk down the steps. "Why, Little Kimmy-kins... how soon we forget our former foes. Especially one that was Wuya's number-one girl... and the one that always could kick your little Asian tail!"

A wave of ice passed through Kimiko's belly, as a memory of her time with the Xiaolin Temple surfaced in her mind. "Oh no... not... it couldn't be you!"

Emerging into the light, the dark-clothed, grinning visage of Katnappe gave Kimiko a mock-pout. "Aw, you do remember me!" Her expression turned cruel, as she spread her hands, extending a set of sharp, metal claws from her fingertips. "I certainly remember you, you Xiaolin witch! You knocked me out and left me like a piece of trash on the battlefield, back when you and your little crew tried to stop Wuya and the rest of us from taking over the world!" She snarled with a feral tone. "That really ticked me off!"

Kimiko shook her head, gathering her focus. "So what now, you're back to get a little revenge for yourself?"

Chuckling, Katnappe continued to slowly creep down the stairs towards her. "Hardly! I was looking for some place to score some valuables," she said. "After all, when you're the top cat in the world of cat-burglary, you never go slumming when in Tokyo! Finding you here... well, that's just a little bit of bonus!" Taking a short leap, she landed in front of Kimiko and gave off a feline yowl.

Kimiko's expression hardened. "Sorry to disappoint you, Kat, but you're gonna leave her with empty pockets and another headache!" With that, she swept forwards with a curving, long kick to knock Katnappe off of her feet.

"Bring it, little Dragon!" With ease, Katnappe hopped over Kimiko's attack, curling into a ball as she somersaulting over her to land behind the stunned, former-Dragon. Reaching back, she snagged her clawed fingers into Kimiko's hair and pulled, lifting her off of her feet with ease!

"YEOW!" Kimiko found herself sailing across her office, tumbling head over heels as she crashed into a standing display of cloth skeins in the corner. Hitting the floor hard, the air rushed out of Kimiko's chest with a whoosh.

Chuckling, the cat-burglar began to stalk towards the young woman. "Purr-fect! I've got a former Dragon by her pig-tails, and helpless at my feet!"

Gasping, Kimiko tumbled to the side to re-orient herself, only to find her legs entangled in the coils of the skeins that Katnappe had kicked over. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Katnappe chuckled, "Looks like your skills have gone all rusty over the years, Kimmy-kins!" Snapping out her claws as she stared down at Kimiko. "Once I finish cleaning your clock, I'll plunder your office of any baubles lying around, then I'll purge your personal accounts!" She noticed some fancy gemstone jewelry on another display nearby, and purred as she lifted up a stunning diamond and gold chain piece. "Hmm, Imported ice! I like it!"

Grunting, Kimiko tried to pull her legs free as she stared up at her foe. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

Katnappe's eyes turned hard as the diamond-studded chain in her other hand. "I don't see how you're gonna stop me, Kimmy-kins." She grinned cruelly. "After all, you're just a pale, flicker of sparks now... hardly worth cleaning my claws on!" She flicked the chain aside and flicked her claws out once more. "But, why waste an opportunity to do in your best rival?"

Raising her arms to protect herself, Kimiko could only watch in horror as Katnappe leaped into the air, drawing her arms back to slash-!

"EYE OF DASHI!"

The flash of blue lightning caught Katnappe in mid-air, punching her amidships and sending her rocketing backwards across the office space. With a yowl of pain, the cat-burglar crashed into a low bookshelf and fell to the floor, hissing in pain.

What the-? Kimiko couldn't finish that thought, because before her eyes, another shape -- blurred by speedy motion -- landed and bounded towards Katnappe. "WIND! TYPHOON BOOM!"

Before Katnappe could recover, she was lifted off the floor by a super-focused whirlwind and sent spinning into the air. Yowling and screaming, she eventually came crashing back down again... and this time she flopped down onto the floor -- dizzy and in pain -- and didn't rise up to attack again!

Shaking her head, Kimiko finally extracted herself from the coils of cloth tangling her legs and rose up. "Wha-what... what, just, happened, here?"

From where they landed after their last attack, the newcomer slowly turned and gave Kimiko a slow, lopsided grin. "Geez, girlfriend... even ten years gone, you should take better care who you let in your office," a familiar voice said.

Blinking, Kimiko stared and momentarily lost her voice. Swallowing, she finally got enough of it back to ask weakly, "R...R...Rai? Raimundo?"

Reaching up to straighten the front of his Shoku robes, the still-smiling Raimundo said simply, "Hey, Kimiko... miss me?"

Another voice spoke from the open doorway of the office, interrupting Kimiko as she tried to reply: "Hey, don'cha mean 'didn't she miss US?", Mister Leader-guy?" A moment later, a thin, green shape slithered across the office floor, sweeping up Kimiko's leg and body before coming to rest, coiled around her arm. "I mean, you're always forgetting-!"

"Dojo?" Kimiko stared at the tiny dragon, then with a smile she reached up and hugged him to her chest. "Dojo! I can't believe it! It really is you!"

Rai gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, she missed us."

Dojo added, "Well... she's... not lost any... of her... _strength!_" Wheezing, he struggled for a bit before stating, "Kimiko! Air! I need _AIR!_"

Letting up on her hug, Kimiko said, "Oops, my bad!" She looked from Dojo to Rai briefly, and said, "Cripes, it's so good to see you guys... but, how did you... I mean, how did you-?"

"Actually, we've been tracking Miz Kitty over there for a while," Rai explained. "She found a new Shen Gong Wu, using one of Jack's old tracking units, and when she ducked in here-."

"We followed her," Dojo said, finishing Rai's explanation for him. "Speaking of which, Leader-man, you'd better get that Wu before Kitty-Kat wakes up!"

Rai nodded, moving towards Katnappe -- who was moaning, face-down on the floor -- before reaching into the carry-sack on her back. He came back up with an object that looked like three bronze rings, fused together. "Good thing she stole a Wu we can use to tie her up with," he said smugly.

Dojo looked at Kimiko, explaining, "That's the Cloverleaf Collar! It's used to hold any creature, no matter how powerful or strong they are!"

"That's a... new one on me," Kimiko admitted.

Rai flipped the Wu over, before saying firmly, "Clover-Leaf COLLAR!" He tossed it down at Katnappe, and the three rings expanded and slipped over her head and both wrists, before shrinking down to entrap them snuggly. With a satisfied dusting-off motion, Rai said, "And, that's how you bag a cat."

Kimiko smiled. "That's so cool, Rai... thanks for, well, all your help."

"Hey, for a friend, anytime," Rai replied. He then put on a pensive expression. "Speaking of which... as a friend, I think... well, it's not the best of circumstances, but..."

Kimiko looked at Raimundo, concerned. "What? What is it?"

Sighing, Rai said, "Since where here, there's something we need to ask you, Kimiko." He took in her expression of worry, and plowed ahead, asking, "Would you come back to the Temple with us... please?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 3

"_...there's something we need to ask you, Kimiko." Raimundo took in her expression of worry, and plowed ahead. "Would you come back to the Temple with us... please?"_

Kimiko experienced a sensation like in her nightmare... of the world coming to a slow, grinding halt, though it was all centered in a tight, cold ball inside her tummy, and she wasn't in the middle of a dream. She was standing in the middle of her personal office in Shibuya City, facing Raimundo and Dojo: two people from a past she never thought she'd see ever again.

Only now, her former Xiaolin teammate had asked her a question she'd dreaded hearing in her fear-filled waking dreams. "What-?" She stared up at Rai with wide eyes, her skin draining to a pale cream color in seconds. "You... want me... to-?"

Stepping closer, the tall Brazilian warrior in dark blue and red robes held up one hand to forestall any outburst. "Kimmy, listen," he said, "just hear me out first... I mean, I understand how you felt ten years ago-."

Shaking her head, Kimiko said, "No, Rai... I don't think you do." _Oh man! Why was he dragging this back up now?_

Rai and Dojo looked at each other. Sighing, the mini-dragon said, "Look, Kimiko, let's all sit down and talk for a bit. I mean, we're not trying to put you on the spot here... well, not on purpose, anyway."

Rai nodded. "There's been some things a-changin' back at the temple... things we've got to tell you about, before you make any decision, one way or another." He looked at her frankly. "It's the least we can do. After all, as long as you've been away-."

"I.. get the point, Rai," Kimiko said, a wan smile threatening to form on her lips. "Well... I guess, talking things over won't kill me."

Her friend looked at her knowingly. "Besides, news of this nature demands you treat us to lunch!"

Kimiko had to smile at that. "You sure that's all you came her for, Rai?"

Chuckling, Rai said, "Well, you do remember, when we said good-bye that last time, that I told you we'd stop by for some sushi, right?"

Kimiko laughed softly. "Well, I just did ask my assistant to call up some _obento_ box lunches... I guess I'd better let him know we'll need enough for three now."

"Great idea!" Dojo grinned. "The fashion district has some of the best sushi boxed lunches the world over," he said knowingly. When Kimiko shot him an arched look, he said, "What? It's a cuisine I happen to like!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Within an hour, Rai, Kimiko and Dojo were seated at her conference table, with the contents of several bento-boxes spread out between them. For a while, the only sounds inside Kimiko's office were the click of chopsticks and the sounds of companionable talk between friends.

"...so, you can imagine how shocked Omi was," Rai said as he told Kimiko of the latest scuttlebutt going on at the temple.

"I so can imagine it," Kimiko said. "Wonder what Master Fung thought about all that mess in the temple kitchen?"

Dojo paused to swallow a mouthful of egg roll. "Well, let's just say Master Fung decided after that, that if Omi wanted to take responsibility for his actions, then he could take responsibility for it all!"

Kimiko stared at the tiny dragon. "Care to run that by me again?"

Rai said, "He means that Master Fung felt that Omi was ready to take full charge of the temple." He fished out a piece of tekamaki from the nearest box and popped it in his mouth. Chewing quickly, he said, "I mean, after the last battle with Chase, Master Fung made Omi a Shoku Warrior... so, naturally, he took him up to the next level!"

Kimiko gasped. "No way... Omi... is a-?"

"A full Master Monk," Rai said simply. "And, before you ask, I'm cool with it. Hey, I'm still the Dragon of the Wind and in charge of the team when we go out to look for Shen Gong Wu! And let me tell you, with Omi sticking around the Temple more with Master Fung, it makes things a lot more quiet when we're out looking for Wu."

Kimiko shook her head. "I can't believe it. Our Little Omi... a full Master!"

Munching on some stir-fried vegetables, Dojo mumbled, "Believe it, sister! You don't even know of all the changes that have come around the old Temple-place in ten years!"

Rai set down his chopsticks and nodded. "Dojo's right, Kimmy. There's been a lot of changes... at the temple, in the team... you've got to see it to really believe it all." When he saw her face fall into a frown, Rai said, "Hon, believe me, I know it's not gonna be easy. But, look at it this way. You know you've always wanted to know, well... what happened after you left, right?"

Nodding slowly, Kimiko replied, "Yeah... I mean, it still hurts to admit it, but you're right."

"We're not askin' you to stay on," Rai said, holding out his hand by way of an offer. "I mean... seein' what you've done for yourself here, well, you did pretty good."

Dojo said, "Besides, you come back to the Temple for just a couple of days... see the old gang, see all the new Wu we got, and, Hey! You'll even get to meet the new team members!"

With a wan smile, Kimiko asked, "So, you did find someone to replace me?"

"Not like we really could function without a Fire Dragon," Rai said somberly. "Still, the new blood will make you proud, Kimmy." He gave her a charming smile that was all-too-familiar with the young Japanese woman. "C'mon! What do you say?"

Kimiko, however, wasn't smiling any more. In fact, she stared down at the table, into the half-filled cup of green tea by her hands.

Dojo swallowed the last bite of his egg roll past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Ah, eh-heh... Kimiko?"

"You know... I've always wondered, yet feared, ever learning what happened... you know, after I left the temple." Sighing, Kimiko lifted her face to gaze at Rai. "I can't help it, but... I'm afraid of what I'll find, waiting there for me." She shivered. "I don't like the idea of facing it all by myself!"

Rai nodded. "You don't have to, Kimmy. I'll be there, as will Dojo, and Omi... and others," he said. "No matter what, you're never going to face anything, without your friends being there with you." Standing up, he moved around the conference table and placed one hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "We're always here for you."

Dojo nodded. "Friends always are there for ya, sister."

With a sad smile, Kimiko turned and raised her hand to give Rai's a squeeze. "Thanks guys... I really appreciate it." With a long sigh, she said, "Well... I've put this off for too long. Guess there's no better time like now to resolve things."

Rai smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

Turning back to the table, Kimiko reached out and tapped the intercom. "Zumi... do me a favor, please? Put all my current appointments and schedule on hold for... oh, say the next two weeks."

A surprised voice replied, "Ahh... _hai_, Madame! But... why, may I ask-?"

"Something's come up," Kimiko said, while she felt another knot of ice begin to settle in her tummy. "I've got to make a trip... a very important one!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Within hours, Kimiko had finalized all her personal affairs with her business and her home -- much to the chagrin of her maid, who had to hurry to pack even a modest assortment of travel clothes and necessities -- and, once Rai had dropped Katnappe off with the local authorities, they were soon winging their way on Dojo, heading back to the Xiaolin Temple.

Of course, Kimiko had to change into more suitable clothes for travel: dark pants and sturdy 'hikers', along with a khaki vest over a black cotton T-shirt, while her hair was now braided into one long twist with a single, brass clip at the end.

Looking back over her shoulder as she rode on a now-super sized dragon, Kimiko chuckled at the chagrined expression on Raimundo's face. "Oh come on, can you be a little more happy here? I'm doing what you wanted, after all!"

Leaning back against the small mountain of bags and luggage that Kimiko's maid had prepared -- tied to Dojo's back with several ropes -- Rai said with a sour tone, "Did you have to bring half of a department store with you?"

"Oh stop! I only brought six pieces and two garment bags!" Kimiko shook her head. "You don't hear Dojo complaining, do you?"

From in front of her, the large head of Dojo twisted back and muttered, "Speak for yourself, sister! Ooo! What did you pack in there? Lead Bloomers?"

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko ignored the snipe and turned back to watch as the once-familiar land passed by beneath them. Privately, she was as nervous... well, to hear Clay say it once, 'As nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs.'.

_Geez, I know the guys didn't say it, but I have to wonder if Clay's still with the temple?_ Wringing her hands in front of her, Kimiko tried to shove the ball of ice that threatened to form inside her middle to the side. _Stop it! They also didn't say he left, or... no, don't think like that!_

Soon enough, Dojo called out to his passengers, "Next stop, Xiaolin Central! Please keep your arms and legs astride the dragon, until we come to a complete stop!" Descending quickly from the sky, the huge dragon weaved his way down towards the sprawling hills and green forests that bordered a simple-but-profound compound of buildings; the great Temple of the Xiaolin Monks.

Unable to keep from staring, Kimiko gasped at the first things she noticed were the growth of the main bell tower and the extension of the large wall that encircled the compound. "You said there were some changes, but-?"

Rai nodded, while Dojo gently touched down in the center of the wide courtyard. "We had a little trouble with some of the leftover foes that used to help the Heylin side," he explained. "Master Fung finally listened to me and Omi, and we did some improvements... to better protect the temple."

Stepping down from Dojo, Kimiko looked around the courtyard, she took stock of some of the other things that looked different; some of the smaller parts of the temple buildings were expanded, and there were a few modern touches -- such as a satellite dish on the dormitory annex! -- that she clearly recognized as one of Rai's touches.

"Been making a few, ah, improvements, Rai?" she asked wryly.

"Oh, Raimundo cannot take all the charge for some of these things," a voice that sounded very familiar-yet-different said.

Automatically, she replied, "That's 'credit', Omi!" Kimiko turned around, and while she'd been forewarned by Rai, it was still a shock to her to see him in person, with her own eyes! "Omi?"

Standing at the top of the steps that lead into the temple's main hall, Omi made a small bow, yet his round, yellow face was filled with a happy smile as he rose back up. "It is I, as you say... 'in the flesh'." Moving down the steps with a calm, steady pace, the Master Dragon monk in blue and white robes held out his arms and said, "My good friend Kimiko! It is so good to see you again!"

Without hesitation, Kimiko threw her arms around Omi and hugged him tight. "Oh man, it's good to see you, too!" Pulling back a bit, she stared him up and down for a moment, taking in the changes to his appearance... especially one _big_ difference!

"Omi! What has Master Fung been feeding you?" she asked. "You're as tall as me now!"

Chuckling, Omi stared back at her -- now eye-to-eye with his former teammate -- and said, "Oh, my friend! I simply managed to hit a... growth spit?" He winked before correcting himself, saying, "I meant spurt, actually."

Rai came up next to them, laughing softly. "Omi's not one to brag, but he managed to lose that big ego of his, so he could finally grow into his sandals!"

Omi shot Rai a sidelong glance, but it was clear to Kimiko that the young monk had also grown a more tolerant stance with Rai's wit. "I simply managed to focus my purpose, Friend-Raimundo." Looking at Kimiko, he asked, "Will you be staying long, my friend? You are most welcome to stay for as long as you would like to."

"That's, well, still up in the air," Kimiko said, trying to keep a brave face in place as she looked past Omi. "Say, where are the rest of the Dragons?"

"I think they should be in the middle of training," Rai said.

"Actually, we finished this morning's training a short while ago," Omi said. "In fact, I had a feeling something would be happening, so I had them wait in the great hall." He gave Kimiko a telling look. "Call it my 'tiger' instincts." Turning he clapped his hands smartly, before calling out, "Young Dragons! Come here, please! We have a most honored visitor with us today!"

As Kimiko watched, the doors opened up and two figures in the red robes and white pants of Xiaolin Apprentices emerged into the daylight: one was a young woman, nearly a head taller than Kimiko stood, with cocoa-tinted skin and dredlock-braided hair that looked so white it resembled bleached cotton. The other was a shorter, stouter woman with a definite swagger, blond hair and a cowboy hat that Kimiko immediately recognized.

"I don't believe it! Jessie?"

Rai nodded with a laugh. "Told you had to see the changes to believe them!"

As the two women approached, Omi smiled and motioned to each with a wave. "My friend, please allow me to introduce to you Mizuko, our new Dragon of Water, and Jessie Bailey, our new Dragon of Earth."

Blinking eyes of rich violet, Mizuko bowed to Kimiko. "I greet you with much warmth, and hope to know you as a good friend, Kimiko-_san_."

Beside her, Jessie merely tipped her hat back and said, "Well, look-ee who showed up?" She grinned, but there was a coolness to her smile. "Good t'see ya, girlfriend!"

"Likewise," Kimiko offered, though she was more focused on the new Dragon girl than on Clay's sister. "You're Japanese?"

Shaking her head, Mizuko replied, "No, I am Hawaiian by birth, but my father was Japanese, so he gave me a fitting name."

Omi said, "Both Mizuko and Jessie recently achieved their status as Xiaolin Apprentices. Soon enough, the new team of Dragons will be at equal strength."

Jessie wrinkled her nose and snorted. "That's if the runt of th' litter can pull it together an' pass his trials!" She grimaced and shook her head. "Boy's about as quick on the draw as th' Tinman caught in a rainstorm!"

Kimiko looked at Rai and Omi. "Who did you guys get that's that bad?"

Omi shot Kimiko an embarrassed, half-grin as he rubbed the back of his bald head. "Ah, well... it may come as quite a shock to you, my friend, but..."

Rai picked up after Omi's words trailed off, saying, "It's not the proudest thing we've done, since we've been in charge, but-!"

Just then, a voice sang out from the entrance to the main hall, "Hey, where did everybody go? Geez, you leave a guy to meditate-!"

A third figure appeared, and the moment they stepped into view, Kimiko found herself staring past the others in total shock for a second... then, by sheer reflex, she shot towards the equally-surprised speaker; her hands whipping out in a modified strike, aimed at his pale face.

"YOU? What in the devil are you doing-?" As Kimiko was about to connect with her blow, a loop of rope slipped down over her, coiling about her body in a split-second before tightening and halting her forward movement with a hard jerk! She fell back and landed on her rump, staring up at the cringing form of the last person she ever expected to see, wearing the robes of a Xiaolin -in-Training!

"Ahhh! Don't hit me! Please, I didn't do nothing to you!"

Rai and Omi were at Kimiko's side, along with Mizuko and Jessie -- who still had hold of the lasso she used to stop Kimiko in the first place. "Kimiko, do not harm him!" Omi said.

"Yeah, he's not our enemy anymore," Rai said quickly.

"Not our enemy?" Kimiko stared hard at her former teammates. "You've got to be kidding me!"

With an embarrassed laugh, the person in question uncoiled from his defensive posture, and gave Kimiko a wave. "A-heh-eh... um, surprise? I guess they, ah, never told you about me joining up with them, huh?" asked Jack Spicer.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 4

"_Jack Spicer, a Xiaolin Dragon? Please tell me this is a joke!"_

Kimiko let the rest of the Xiaolin warriors pick her up from the ground, giving her space when she stood on her own two feet as she continued to glare at Jack Spicer; the biggest surprise so far on her return to the Temple.

Smiling weakly, the former supporter of the Heylin forces shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Heh-eh, it ain't no joke, Kimiko... believe me, sometimes I can hardly believe it myself!" He looped his arms behind his back, before looking down at the ground in an embarrassed tone. "Hey, it's not like I originally planned to be here, you know!"

"That, I can believe!" Scowling, Kimiko turned to the others and asked, "Just how did he get to be here -- and a Dragon-in-Training -- in the first place?"

Standing with the other Xiaolin Dragons, Master Monk Omi said, "Believe me when I tell you, my friend, it was a most unexpected thing to have happened." Folding his arms into his sleeves, the former Water warrior sighed. "For six years after you departed from the temple, Raimundo and I were the only two members of our original team to continue looking for the Shen Gong Wu."

From where he stood between Mizumi and Jessie, Rai continued speaking, saying as he indicated them in turn, "We first asked 'Zumi, then Jessie to join us after two years went by. They both tested well, and showed their mad skills for the elements of Water and Earth... but, we needed someone else to wield the Fire element, to make the team complete."

Omi picked up again as he moved towards Jack. "It was during one such mission to recover a new Shen Gong Wu, that we found Jack, who was also seeking to find it." Giving Jack an arched look. "During the Showdown that followed, we learned that Jack was simply collecting the Wu, because he had nothing else to do with himself." Shaking his head slowly, Omi said, "His life, without either Wuya or the Haylin forces to back him up, had no greater purpose."

Kimiko, listening to every word, arched one eyebrow as she stared at Jack. "And, then you took him in as a new Dragon-in-Training?"

"Not at first!" Jack said, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "I mean, I still didn't think that bein' a hero was what I wanted back then! After all, I was the "Evil Boy-Genius", but... ah, heck!" Jack drew a deep breath and let it out. "Let's face it, I really blew it as a criminal mastermind! I mean, what more could I do?"

Rai spoke up then. "So, we gave him a short time to prove himself... then, when we didn't have any new attacks by any of the remaining Heylin forces still kickin' around, we let him join up." Crossing his arms, Rai added with a chuckle, "But, Jack's still a little rough around the edges with his skills though!"

Jessie chuckled. "Rougher than a ten-mile stretch of asphalt between Lubbock and Wolfforth, that's fer certain!"

Jack shot Jessie an scowl. "Hey, I'm still learning the moves here! Cut a guy some slack, willya?"

"Sure, Jackie-boy... when ya can pluck this Wu from my lil' hand!" Jessie chuckled, holding up what appeared to be the Star Hanabi in one hand, before waving it like a choice piece of rawhide in front of Jack's face.

"All right, that is enough!" Omi said sternly. "You are Xiaolin warriors, not simple school children!" When both Jessie and Jack nodded and calmed down, Omi turned to Kimiko and bowed once more. "Now then, before any more mischief can happen, we shall do some chores around the temple grounds to improve your focus, Jack Spicer!"

Jack moaned. "Aw, do I have to?"

"In the mean time, Raimundo, take Mizuko to the training grounds and work with her on improving her new technique, please."

Kimiko looked at the new Water Dragon girl. "Doesn't she know your Tornado Strike, already? I would have thought that-?"

With a giggle, the dark-skinned Hawaiian girl said, "Master Omi was kind to show me one of his older techniques, but I've adapted my own... twist to it!" A sly look slipped over her lovely face, as she mimed a corkscrew twist with her hands. "I call it, the 'Tsunami Smash'!"

Kimiko smiled. "That sounds impressive!"

Rai chuckled. "Yeah, but she's still improving it! C'mon, Mizuko. What Master Omi says, goes!" He reached out and gave Kimiko a quick hug. "We'll catch up on more stuff later, Kimmy. See you after practice!"

"I look forwards to seeing you soon, Kimiko-_san_!" With that, the two Dragons moved off towards the practice grounds.

Smiling proudly, Omi paused before he glanced at Jessie, before telling Kimiko, "In the meantime, we must see to your comforts, my friend. Jessie will help you bring your baggage inside."

Jessie cocked her head at Omi and muttered, "What am I, some butler now?"

"Jessie, you will extend every courtesy towards my friend, and make her feel most welcome here!"

From the way Omi was facing the short Texan, Kimiko could see that his expression had turned stony and cold; a far cry from the smiling, open face that Kimiko remembered. _Why would he do that to one of his own Apprentices?_ she wondered.

After a moment of staring eye-to-eye, Jessie finally nodded and bowed to Omi. "Yes, Master Omi." She turned and fixed Kimiko with an equally rocky glare. "Well, come on, girlfriend... best get your gear stowed." She marched over to where Dojo had finally extracted himself from Kimiko's luggage and -- with a rather indifferent handling -- she quickly plucked up five of the bigger suitcases and piled them up on one of her sturdy shoulders. "Where should we quarter this here... filly, Master Omi?"

"You make take her to the dormitory, for I am certain she would be most comfortable there," Omi said. "We kept it for you, in the hopes of your future return to us." Smiling, he added, "I am most happy to see that hope was not in vain."

Kimiko blushed a bit. "Ah, geez, Omi!"

With another bow, Omi said, "I will go see how Raimundo is progressing with Mizuko. I will expect to see the two of you at our evening meal." With that, he turned and walked towards the practice grounds with a calm, measured pace.

Kimiko smiled as she watched him walk past. He's grown... so much, from that little, eager monk I first met! she told herself.

It took the harsh sound of Jessie clearing her throat to get her attention. "So... Kimmy, ya wanna pick up the rest of yer gear? We're just burnin' daylight standin' around like this!"

With a wan smile, Kimiko turned and moved to pick up the remaining pieces of her luggage. "Lead the way, cowgirl... I'm right behind you!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Following Jessie, Kimiko couldn't stop her eyes from drifting this way and that. Entering the building where the old dormitory had once been was something of an eerie-yet-not-so-eerie experience for Kimiko. For the most part, inside her mind's eye, she was going back through the hallway from the main temple, like she had hundreds of times before...

But, the reality was a bit of a shock; the old dorm' had been expanded to house more than the simple score of monks and the original four Dragons-in-Training. Now there were larger rooms with ample space, and a few common rooms to allow for a more communal atmosphere.

Jessie eventually came to a stop in front of one of the rooms on the near-side of the building. "We'll, it's sort of off the original floor plan by about a few rooms," she said, motioning with her head for Kimiko to enter. "But, yer gonna find things pretty much how you left 'em."

Kimiko nodded, and slipped around the corner. Taking in the Spartan layout for a second -- with the single bed, end table, changing screen and a low shelf along one wall -- she quickly moved to set down the bags she carried. "Looks like I never left it, to be honest." She quickly raised the one garment bag, and, unfolding some side flaps, she turned it into a free-standing mini-closet.

Jessie ambled into the room, moving to drop the armload of luggage near the foot of the bed. "Any particular place you want the rest of these, girl?"

"You can leave them there, Jessie," Kimiko said. "Thanks for the hand with them."

"I'm happy to do anything... for a friend," Jessie said, the edge of her voice cool as steel.

Kimiko turned from where she was fishing the second garment bag out of the luggage pile, and stared at her for a moment. "Aren't we all friends here?" she asked.

Jessie's expression didn't soften. "Mostly. I've gotten to know Raimundo, Omi and Master Fung and the rest of the monks here pretty well... heck, even Jackie-boy's startin' to grow on me a bit," she admitted. "But, then there's you, and to be dirt-honest... I really don't know you, one bit at all!"

Placing the other garment bag on top of the narrow bed in the corner, Kimiko turned to face the shorter woman, frowning, "I don't understand... just what are you trying to say, Jessie?"

Stepping closer to Kimiko, her boots thumping hard on the floor, Jessie said firmly, "You're playin' some sorta game with my big brother heart... an' it's a game I don't particularly like seein' Clay get tangled up in!"

Kimiko blinked. "Game? What in-"

"You heard me, sister!" Jessie crossed her arms and scowled. "Why else would ya be comin' back here all _Bang!-outta-the-blue_, like this?"

"Are you saying that I'm here to give your brother more grief?" Kimiko asked. "After all that he... we've been through, nearly ten years ago!"

"If it walks like a duck, _and_ quacks up like a duck..." Jessie stared hard into Kimiko's eyes. "An' let me tell you this much, sister! If you _did_ come here to give Clay any more troubles than he can handle right now then, well, you an' me are gonna go 'round 'n 'round, and Kimmy... you won't be comin' out of it so purty-like. Savvy?"

Frowning, Kimiko decided it was time to take off the kid gloves. "Look, let's get it straight here between us girls! I only came back to the temple partially because Raimundo asked me to."

"Sounds like a pretty lame excuse, t'me." Jessie snorted. "Fess up, Kimmy! Just why are you here?"

Even in the face of Jessie's emotional thunder, Kimiko stood firm. With out pause, she answered the young girl from Texas, saying, "I'm here because... because, I felt it was time..."

Jessie blinked, falling back a step from the quiet steel in Kimiko's tone. "Time for, what?"

"To face up to the facts," Kimiko said softly, hugging herself. "I should have stayed and faced up to the consequences of what I could've, and what I didn't do in that last battle against Wuya." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, while the short blond woman watched her with wide eyes. "I also have to face the facts about what happened to Clay... it may not have been my fault, but, I can't help but feel guilty about it! He was... is _still my friend_, and I was supposed to stand up and protect him!" Her voice dropped down low as she admitted, "But, I didn't... I couldn't! Not in the face of Wuya's-!"

Her words were cut off by Jessie who, much to Kimiko's surprise, gently laid a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "Hey, hey now! Don'cha go skippin' down that road of bad memories, Kimmy," she said, clearly distressed by the sudden change in Kimiko's emotional state.

"Some days, it's hard not to remember," Kimiko said with a shuddering sigh.

Jessie nodded, her next words laced with sympathy: "Look, I... I don't mean to be ridin' ya hard an' heavy like I did. It's just that, well, Clay may be a big, stubborn-headed son of a Texas mule... but, he's my only brother. Even though we've fought like a pair of prairie dogs over a potato at times... well, ya gotta know that, I'd do anything to keep him from sufferin' any further than he's already done."

Raising her head, Kimiko nodded. "Believe me, Jessie. I don't want to hurt Clay, either!" She shivered. "It's just... doing this has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"But, yer willin' to give it a go, right?" Jessie asked. When Kimiko simply nodded, she said, "Then, why put it off any longer? C'mon, girlfriend." With that, she dropped her hand and took hold of Kimiko's nearest hand.

Surprised, Kimiko asked, "Wha-wait? Where are you-?"

"Where do you think?" Jessie gave her a smile meant to give her courage. "To see my mule-headed brother! 'Bout this time of the day, he should be in Master Fung's garden," she said.

ooooOOOOoooo

Apart from the main nexus of the Temple-proper, Jessie led Kimiko back to a smaller part of the grounds; where the walls were apparently much, much older, literally overgrown with moss and creeping vines. Behind these, trees and other flora stretched lazily towards the open skies above, spreading into a natural canopy over the hidden grounds beyond these walls.

Walking next to this virtual grotto, Kimiko could feel waves of radiating calm flowing over her. The quiet air was heavy with it, and no sound -- no bird or even a cricket -- dispelled this serene aura. _I can't imagine any other part of this place being called Master Fung's!_ Kimiko told herself. _It's like being home!_

Jessie and Kimiko soon came to a halt near a tall, stone archway. Looking back at her, Jessie said softly, "Ever since big brother was healthy enough to get out of bed, Master Fung's been bringin' Clay here." She motioned towards the opening with her chin. "They got into some pretty heavy Tai-Chi techniques, an' the trainin' went a long way in helpin' Clay heal inside."

Kimiko swallowed thickly. "Oh dear... I knew he was hurt bad, but-." Kimiko's words were cut off by Jessie's gentle hand, squeezing hers.

"Hey, you don't think about that right now," Jessie said. "Right now, you need to focus... remember?" Grinning a bit at that obvious tease, Jessie carefully glanced around the edge of the entrance, then pulled back with a wider smile. "Good! Master Fung's left Clay to practice alone!" She shifted and, holding Kimiko by both arms, she guided her over to the doorway. "Now, you get in there an' let him know you're here."

Kimiko stared at her, her face turning pale as white silk. "What? Now? B-but what do I... I mean-?"

Jessie gave her a fortifying smile. "Just tell him what you need to say, girl... then, just let him do some talkin'. I got a feelin', big brother's got some things he needs to say to you, too... but, don't be afraid, okay?" She gave Kimiko's arm a soft punch. "After all... that's Clay in there, hm?" Turning away, Jessie started walking back down the path they'd just walked along. "See you back at th' Temple, Kimmy."

As Jessie faded back under the shadows of the overhanging branches, Kimiko started to call her back... but, then she let the words die on her lips as she sighed deeply. "Great... I'm here do to the one thing that I've got to do, and I'm more scared now than I was when I faced Wuya!"

Wrapping her arms about her body in a hug, Kimiko closed her eyes and shook herself. _Stop it, Kimiko! Sure, you're afraid... but, Jessie's right! It's only Clay. You can do this!_ With another breath, she turned and let her arms drop, before she gathered her courage and took one step forwards... and, standing in the frame of the doorway, she turned and took another step into the garden beyond.

Inside now, she saw that the vista of plant-life was more than just simple greenery. Mixed among the trees and shrubbery and plants were several stone statues of oriental style, as well as many large pots that served doubly as lighting sconces. There were also several wide, open spaces that were meant for people to move through, or sit and relax among the natural beauty around them.

It was in the largest of these, that Kimiko found Clay.

At first glance, he didn't seem to be changed all that much. He was still tall, burly and blond, and -- much to Kimiko's private delight -- he still wore that habitual, tan cowboy hat. However, his hair was now longer and tied back into a low tail at the base of his skull. He also wore the blue on red-and-white robes of a Shoku warrior, and was clearly in his element, as he moved with a serene grace, from one Tai-chi movement to the next.

It was when he turned around, that Kimiko could see the harsh changes in the young man... changes that made her heart constrict with renewed pain! His face was, for the better part of the word, older... older by far, than he should have been. A short, blond beard lined his heavy jaw, which was broken at one point by a line of scar tissue. Down on his left arm, more ribbons of scars traveled down along that limb, ending at the hand that was still formed well and mobile.

_Oh no! Clay!_ Kimiko tried to keep silent, but the pained gasp that burst from her lips carried the length of the clearing like a gunshot! Too late, Kimiko slapped both hands over her mouth, and -- hoping to avoid a scene -- she ducked down behind one of the pots to hide, just as Clay was turning around to face the source of the sound.

"Wha...?" His voice was deeper than she remembered, but it still held that familiar twang. "Who's there?" Moving off towards a low stone bench between some bushes, Clay reached for the cast-off top robe he'd left there. "Jessie? Rai? Is somebody there?"

Feeling ice forming into a knot in her middle, Kimiko tried to get herself together. _Come on, Kimiko Tohomiko! What are you doing? Get a grip, or you're going to look like an idiot_!

"Guys? C'mon! It's too close to dinner time for shenanigans!"

Seizing her last shred of nerve, Kimiko took a deep breath and slowly rose up from behind the pot. Well, here goes everything! Turning to face him, she called out and said, "No games around here, Clay... um, Hi, ah... it's just me!"

For a moment, neither one said a word as they both stared at each other across the space before them. To Kimiko, it was as if Clay had been hit by a blast from the Eye of Dashi; so thunderstruck, he dropped the robe from his numb fingers and just stood there like a rock.

"Clay?" Kimiko asked, her nerves starting to shatter under his silent gaze.

Finally, he whispered one word: "Kimiko?" Reaching up, Clay swept the hat off of his head and blinked, as if unable to believe she was real.

Then, much to her surprise, his face went from surprised shock to a mask of untouchable iron in seconds. With a ghost of a frown, he plunked his hat back onto his head and said, "Kimiko Tohomiko... what in all of name of Texas are you doin' here?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 5

"_Kimiko Tohomiko... what in all of name of Texas are you doin' here?" Clay Bailey's face lay cold as the surface of a winter pond -- placid and unyielding -- as he stared at the young woman that had left the Xiaolin Temple over ten years ago._

Standing in front of the young man who had been the center of her greatest guilt -- which was the source of her darkest nightmares -- for all of those ten years, Kimiko felt the knot of ice inside her middle grow bigger. At the most, she expected at least a half-way friendly greeting. In the least, she thought Clay would be angry, hurt or in a murderous rage...

But to see him standing there in Master Fung's garden, radiating cold vibes like a mountain of ice...

"What are you saying?" Kimiko asked, finding her voice after the initial shock ebbed away from her already jangled nerves. "I, I'm here because I had to come here!"

Clay dropped his chin a bit. "Funny," he said evenly. "Took you all this time t'decide that? My Granny always told me that molasses can get pretty slow in wintertime... I just never figured you t'be like that!"

_He's... sniping at me!_ Kimiko shook herself and took a step towards the tall, blond Texan. "Just what are you driving at, Clay? Are you saying-?"

"I'm sayin' you were actin' dumb ten years ago." Clay spelled it out in plain talk. "An' after all this time, I've got t'know... why did you do it?" Before Kimiko's eyes, the icy expression on Clay's face cracked a little. "Why, Kimmy? What in all Tarnation made you decide to leave th' Temple?"

Kimiko thought about pulling back, but she forged ahead with her own emotions surging. "You can ask me that, even knowing what you went through in that battle against the Heylin!" She glared at him. "Clay! Wuya nearly killed you! Am I too slow to grasp that concept? You charged in the middle of her attack, and she hit you with that... that green-fire blast of hers, and... and...!" Her voice trailed off as she felt the pain of seeing that day flash in front of her mind's eye once more.

In the silence that followed, Clay said in a somber tone, "She nearly punched my ticket, that's fer certain."

"Can't you see why I left, then? It was because of me that got you nearly killed!" Kimiko said sharply. "I should've been able to take care of myself in the middle of it all... but, you... you-!"

"I got caught in th' middle, when it should'a been you that got hurt?" Clay's eyes went wide as saucers. "Is that what yer sayin'?"

Kimiko dropped her chin and nodded, unable to force the words past the thickness that formed in her throat. _Geez, can't he see how hard this is?_ she asked herself. _I didn't come her to point fingers or bring up bad memories! I just... I...!_

Unable to see his face or what he was doing, Kimiko waited for the other boot to fall... only to be surprised when she felt a set of thick fingers touch underneath her chin and lift her head up, until she met the steady, unblinking gaze of two blue eyes underneath a fringe of blond locks.

"Kimmy," Clay said, "I'd sooner take a roll over a prickly-pear cactus, than see you get hurt." He shrugged, signed and offered simply, "Besides, we both knew back then... and even now, that when Master Fung summoned us to become the Chosen Ones, it wasn't gonna be no stroll along the fenceline!"

Kimiko nodded. "But, you got-?"

"I got hurt, yeah, you just said that," he said. "It happens. All of us -- you, me, Rai and Omi -- knew what th' dangers were when we put on th' Xiaolin robes. Would you rather I'd not gone and tried to stop that no-good Wuya from turnin' ya into one crispy-fried China doll?"

At that, Kimiko cracked a small smile. "I'm Japanese, you big cowboy!"

With a chuckle and a sigh, Clay said, "My point is, we all were under the heavy end of th' Heylin hammer that day. If I hadn't stopped that attack, Rai or Omi or even Master Fung woulda stepped in to save your pretty little neck!"

Kimiko blushed a bit. "True... but, why did you do it, Clay? Why would you risk so much against Wuya?"

Clay's face rippled with a sad expression, all of the iron in him seeming to fall away in the face of her question. "Ya don't know what happened... after you left the temple that day, do you?" When she shook her head, Clay explained. "After I woke up, the first thing I asked for was what had happened t'you, and where you were. Master Fung and th' others all told me... how you left the temple, and weren't coming back. All because of how I got hurt."

Kimiko swallowed, feeling the ice return to her belly as she nodded. "They... did, did they?"

"I was as thunderstruck as a jackrabbit caught in th' middle of a spring storm on the prairie, after they told me th' whole shebang," Clay said. "But, over th' time it took me to heal from all the hurtin' I had, I managed to mull it over in my head... I don't blame you for boltin', Kimmy."

That made her pull back a bit. "You don't?"

"Way I figure it, anybody woulda felt the same in your shoes... but, I didn't meet my maker that day." He dropped his hand to pull the sleeve of his robes back to reveal his scarred arm. "I just got a little of my Daddy's luck that day, and... if you gotta know the truth, I'd gladly stand in the way of another blast, if it will save your life, Kimiko."

Shaking her head, Kimiko looked up at him and said, "But, why should you have to even think that I need protecting like that?"

"You still ain't usin' your ears so good, are you?"

Screwing up her face, Kimiko said, "My ears work fine! What are you driving at, Clay?"

Reaching back up, Clay removed his hat and held it over his chest. "I'm tryin' t'get this into your head, girl... because, I did what I did for a good reason." He dipped his head slightly, and said softly, "I did it... because I love you."

If the ice had been threatening before to overwhelm Kimiko, it swiftly vanished in the face of the simple words Clay just spoke in his simple, honest way. "You... you what?"

"I said 'I love you', Kimiko Tohomiko," Clay replied, without a single change to his tone or stance. "Always have... ever since th' first day we met here at th' temple. Though, I'll admit back then... it just started as 'like', an', well it just grew from there."

The shock slipped away, falling into wonder as Kimiko stared up at the tall, young man. "Why... why did... why didn't you say anything? From before-?"

Placing his hat back on his head, Clay said simply, "Because of all the trainin', an' then we had to deal with Daddy takin' me away... an' then the whole deal with Mala Mala Jong, an' every other bit of trouble Wuya and Jack kept stirrin' up for us."

Kimiko looked down at her hands, clasping them together as she tried to find words to reply to Clay's... but, she couldn't bring any to bear.

"Well, in any case, we'd best get back to th' others... it's near supper time," Clay said, offering her a sad smile. "Well, now you know the wherefore and the why of it all... 'supose you're going to have to deal with it now." With a grunt, he hitched up his sash and stepped around her to start walking towards the garden's exit.

Turning around, Kimiko watched him walk away for a bit, before she picked up her feet and ran after him. "Clay? Clay!" she called out to him, catching up just as he reached the exit. "Clay, wait! What do you mean by that?"

Turning around, Clay offered her an open expression of sadness. "Because even after all we've been through, you haven't told me how you feel 'bout me... but, no matter how you feel, an' no matter what you decide to do -- if you stay or go back to Japan -- ain't nothing gonna change th' way I feel for you." With that said, he turned and ambled through the exit and disappeared from sight.

Standing among the greenery and serenity of Master Fung's garden, Kimiko's legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to her knees as a wave of sadness overtook her. _H-how... how am I supposed to 'deal' with this?_ she asked herself, before burying her face into her hands. _How? How...?_

ooooOOOOoooo

Back at the Temple, Kimiko was in a very somber mood; so much in fact, she couldn't bear to join the other monks and the Xiaolin Dragons at their communal dinner table. Since her meeting with Clay, she hardly had any appetite, so she stood off to the side in the shadow of one of the entrances and watched as her former friends and their new teammates shared a hearty meal.

As she stood there, she couldn't help but watch Clay as he interacted with Rai, Omi and the others. Even though he wasn't as boisterous as she remembered in the past, Clay still managed to smile a little, and even kept Jack Spicer and Jessie from starting an impromptu food fight.

She sighed and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as she mused sadly: It's like parts of him changed... yet, overall, he's still the same good-old boy... er, man. Shaking herself, she added, But, why can't I face him again... after all of this-?

"Greetings, Young Dragon."

Nearly squeaking in surprise, Kimiko turned around, just in time to see the kindly face of Master Fung, as he emerged from the dim hallway beyond. "Master Fung? Oh, cripes! It... it's good to see you a-again!" She bowed humbly, before impulsively reaching out to give the old Xiaolin master a hug.

Master Fung gave her a gentle pat in return. "It is good to see you as well, my former Apprentice." Letting her step back, he folded his hands inside the sleeves of his blue-and-white robes, before looking towards the others inside the dining hall, before asking, "Why are you not with the others, Young One?"

Stepping back, Kimiko sighed. "I'm not really up for it, Master... for food, or for company, right now."

"Ahh, I see... then, I presume that you met with Clay already?"

Nodding, Kimiko replied, "Oh, yeah... we, well... we 'met', all right."

Master Fung nodded his bald head. "Why then are you unhappy? As you can see, Clay is recovered, and is now as healthy as he was before his injuries." Holding out one hand towards the cluster of the Chosen Ones around the dining table, he said, "He is back among his friends and teammates-."

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't mean to sound like it's not great to know that. I mean... that's not why I'm sad." She glanced back at the others, before looking up at Master Fung with an earnest expression on her face. "Master? Can we talk... privately, for a bit?"

Arching one eyebrow, Master Fung motioned towards the hallway with one hand. "Come, then... we can use the Shen Gong Wu chamber, while the others finish with the evening meal."

Kimiko preceded Master Fung, and together they walked down the hall, to where the vaulted, circular chamber lay in the center of the Temple-proper.

Here, the heart of the entire temple sat amid wall hangings and gold and bronze bells -- a couple of which, when rang in the right way, opened the vault beneath the floor that stored the various Shen Gong Wu.

Stepping inside, Master Fung led Kimiko to where some soft cushions rested on the floor, and motioned for her to sit down. As she settled herself, he asked gently, "Now, Young One... what is it that is troubling you this night?"

"Well... it's this, Master," Kimiko said, after taking a moment to shore herself up. "We both know why I left the temple, all those years ago... and, well, it's been the reason why I never came back, before now."

Master Fung nodded. "I had not told you then, that Clay would not condemn you for his injuries?"

"Yes, Master, but... that's not all he told me." Swallowing a bit, Kimiko continued, saying, "Master... Clay told me... that he loves me!"

Master Fung's face lit up with a small smile. "He did? That should be wonderful news, Young One!"

"It should be," Kimiko admitted. "But, I... I never knew what he felt towards me, and... after all that's happened, with me living in Japan and him recovering here, I...!" She slumped her shoulders before saying simply, "I just... don't know what to do."

Master Fung sat in silence, before he folded his hands before him and let out a cleansing breath. "Matters of the heart, are not a completely alien thing to the followers of the Xiaolin beliefs, Kimiko. The truth of this matter, is that I knew of Clay's feelings for you, long before the incident that injured him in the final battle against Chase Young."

Kimiko blinked. "You... y-you knew about his feelings?"

Master Fung nodded. "I was unable to tell you, because Clay felt that, should his feelings be known, that it would distract you during the battles to come against the Heylin witch and her forces." He offered a sad-tinged smile. "I am sorry, but Clay made me promise not to tell you, though now I do wish that I had broken that promise. It might have kept you from departing the temple."

Kimiko nodded, picking at the cuff of her khaki shorts as she mulled this over. _If you had known, would that have changed your mind back then?_ she asked herself. "But, now that I do know, what do I do, Master Fung?"

"That is something you alone must decide," the Xiaolin Master said. "You have a singular problem to solve, Young One. For I feel, the crux of your biggest dilemma is how do you _truly_ feel about Clay."

That made Kimiko look hard at the old monk. "How I truly feel...?"

"I advise you to search your mind and heart, Kimiko," Master Fung said, before he slowly rose to his feet. "But, do not take too long to seek your answer... for both the sake of yourself, and of the one who loves you." He paused, then nodded to himself. "I think the others have retired from the dining hall now... if you wish to eat, I can have Master Shen fix you something?"

Kimiko sighed, and nodded before she gave Master Fung a small smile. "Actually, something to eat sounds... like a good idea."

Offering her his hand, Master Fung gave her a smile in return. "Come then... as a former Master Dragon once told me, 'One must not seek the Wisdom of the Universe, while their stomach is an empty vessel'."

Taking his hand and rising, Kimiko smiled wider and said, "You really should write some of those words down, y'know, Master?"

With a soft chuckle, Master Fung replied, "Our friend Dojo tells me that, many-a-time, Young One."

ooooOOOOoooo

Nighttime... and the temple of the Xiaolin was cloaked in the indigo blanket of night; fitted with sparkling stars, which were echoed by the warm glow of lanterns and lamps around the temple grounds. The majority of the monks had already bedded down for the night, leaving only a few of the warriors awake to finish their nightly duties.

Inside the dormitory building, Kimiko had returned to the room left for her. After the simple meal she'd eaten, the young woman had taken time to rest, then make her way to the baths to wash and prepare for sleep.

Standing near the small, portable wardrobe she'd made out of one of her garment bags, Kimiko slipped out of her bathing robe and slippers and put on her usual sleeping garments: a pair of pale, yellow boy shorts and a matching mini-shirt with a perky kitten logo on the front.

Smoothing her hands over her shirt, she sighed, feeling the fatigue from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head. "Face it, Kimi-_kun_. After a day like today," she told herself aloud, "you need to get some big-time zees!"

Taking her time, she then turned and pulled out an antique, lacquered brush -- one of the many gifts of her mother's heirlooms -- and some matching hair combs, and started working on brushing out her long, dark hair.

Yawning softly in the middle of one long stroke, she reached over and turned on the small digital clock radio she'd brought with her. "I need some music... maybe that will help." Returning to her task, she let her mind drift a bit as the bristles of the brush worked their way along each length of hair she pulled through it.

_I'm tired, but my mind's all a-whirl over everything I've heard, seen and felt!_ Kimiko sighed. Taking a moment to pick up one of the antique combs and use it to pin back a good portion of her hair against the side of her head, Kimiko added, "Master Fung told me to search my heart... how I really feel, about Clay." Brushing more of her hair, she sighed and said, "How do I really feel? I mean... he's a good person, and he's always been there for the rest of us." Pausing again, she cocked her head as she smiled softly. "He's also a perfect gentleman... in that rough-shod, cowboy way of his. He never once tried to be mean to me on purpose. Unlike Rai, or even Omi did a few times!"

_Face it, Kimmy... he's probably the nicest guy you've met in your entire life,_ she mused inwardly. _And, for all the fact you've never even looked at him as more than a friend..._

"So... what do I do about it?" Kimiko let her hands drop after fixing the last comb into place. Folding them in their lap, clutching her brush, she let her gaze fall on the clock radio, where it's numbers cast a green glow into the dimly-lit room.

"What do I do?"

Just then, Kimiko took notice of the music playing on the radio. Currently, oddly enough, the passage was from a country song... and Kimiko realized just then how much the words were so in tune with how she was feeling earlier this day:

"_Can't you see what I've been thru?_

_All I've done I've done for you._

_Can't you see your world won't end?_

_It's just a summer wind..."_

Putting down the lacquered brush on the small table beside her small bed, Kimiko turned and switched the radio off. "Not that I don't appreciate the style... I really don't want to feel that guilty again."

Kimiko then turned towards the bed, sliding across it to tuck herself next to the small, round window in the wall next to it. "Face it... you have to come down to making a choice, Kimiko," she told herself. "Do you let Clay's feelings go unrequited, or... can you even return them, in kind?"

Drawing her knees up to her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there. Her eyes gazing out into the moonlit-night, watching as the silver light touched the leaves of the trees, the skin of the rocks and the surface of the practice ground's pond with shinning highlights.

"You've got to decide, girlfriend... and, Master Fung said it best. You can't put it off for much longer!" Sighing, she rested her chin on one knee, letting her attention drift... like the soft, winking lights of the fireflies scattered over the temple grounds. It was a peaceful scene... like something out of a relaxing trip to the mountains in Nara.

Then, much to her surprise, Kimiko heard a sound; a soft twang-twang-plunk sound, which she quickly recognized as that of the strings of a guitar, being put into tune. A moment later, the sound of a single chord -- all five strings strummed by the touch of expert fingers -- drifted on the air.

Then, to Kimiko's delight, a soulful tune followed with the wordless, humming accompaniment of a deep baritone voice.

_That... that's Clay. He's singing!_ Kimiko cocked her head, trying to pick up the identity of the tune. For a moment, she couldn't do more than follow Clay's humming and the notes he drew out from the instrument's strings... and then, without preamble or warning, Clay's murmured tuning changed into words: nothing of any major consequence, just whatever happened to pass from his mind to his lips.

Unable to stop the smile from spreading over her lips, Kimiko closed her eyes and listened to the bittersweet words Clay sung. His voice -- while certainly nowhere near 'Idol' caliber -- still had that timbre of honest, heart-felt emotion, and it's what tugged at the strings of her own heart as she continued to listen.

It was clear he wasn't aiming to put together something that he'd share with everyone else. But, Clay clearly wasn't just putting together a jumble of words and half-formed phrases. He was putting some deep thoughts to the melody he strummed... and, from the soulful way he sang along, it was as transparent as glass to Kimiko as to how the blond cowboy felt... about her, his feelings, and more.

With eyes close to spilling over with wetness, Kimiko didn't realize she'd held her breath, until the last notes of the guitar's final refrain faded away into the night. Letting it out of her lungs with a shivering sigh, her chest was filled with a pleasant sensation, rather than something sad.

_Wow... who knew Clay had such talent in him!_ Kimiko strained to hear more, and after a moment of silence, she was rewarded by a much brighter, if still quiet tune that flew from Clay's guitar strings.

Though she'd felt content to listen to this new performance, Kimiko's mind was moving nearly a mile a minute, and her heart fell in step as well. Clay... _He's a good man. Kind, loyal and polite. He put the lives of others before himself... and he never thinks twice about the consequences,_ she told herself.

_And... he said he loves me! He LOVES Me!_

Rising, Kimiko padded barefoot to the small travel wardrobe, and pulled out a light, summer kimono robe and slipped it on. Before she even had the belt clinched tight, she was out the door and on her way to Clay's room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 6

_Kimiko Tohomiko..._

_Former Xiaolin Dragon of Fire..._

_All of twenty-three years of age... and about to make a choice that -- much like the one she made over ten years ago -- was going to change her life all over._

For better, or for worse.

Padding up the short segment of stairs that lead from the lower floor of the dormitory building, Kimiko clutched the front of her light kimono and shivered briefly. _I shouldn't be cold,_ she told herself. _But, considering what I'm going to do, it's no wonder that I'm not shaking like a bowl of pudding!_ She shook her head and continued moving up the stone steps with purpose. _Focus, Kimiko! You've got to keep your mind... and heart on what's ahead of you!_

Emerging on the upper floor, Kimiko moved swiftly along the narrow hallway. Many of the rooms on this floor were occupied by lesser ranked monks, but halfway down, Kimiko found a couple of the rooms that were occupied by the younger Dragons; Mizuko's room, which bore a decidedly 'island' flavor in her decor and furniture. Then, Jessie's, which looked very similar to her big brother's western style...

She even spied Jack's room, which she moved past quickly, for obvious reasons! Eww! Not really into looking at what he's got inside there!

Further down the hall, just past a few more rooms... she finally found what she'd been seeking: Clay's room... which, was easy to identify, since the soft strains of music from his guitar drifted out from the half-open entrance. Taking a fortifying breath, Kimiko stepped up to the entrance and paused, before peeking around the long, wool blanket that Clay was using for a privacy screen.

Inside, the first thing she noticed was the totality of his room... it felt lived-in. Alive. From the small bookshelf filled with his personal items, books and knick-knacks from home, to the Texas flag and other western-style items, it was like he'd transplanted a portion of his home on his father's ranch right there in the Temple.

As she swept her gaze over the room, she eventually came upon the object of her search; sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the open window on the wall behind it. He was clad only in a pair of pajama pants, and his blond hair was still tied up in a low ponytail. From the way he sat on the low bed, Kimiko could see him holding his guitar across his lap; one hand slowly picking the strings while the other fingered a melancholy tune on its neck.

Silently, she slipped inside the room and leaned on the nearby wall to listen to him play for a while longer. As she did, she watched the movements of his arm and fingers, as well the calm, open, yet sad expression on his face.

When he finally willed his hand to stop -- making the music drift off into the silence of the night -- Kimiko cleared her throat and said softly, "You play pretty good, cowboy... do you do requests?"

Half-startled, Clay turned and stared at her, before he relaxed and said, "What are-? Aw, sorry 'bout that... guess I was playin' a bit too loud."

Shaking her head, Kimiko said, "No, no... you weren't being that loud, Clay." She offered him a smile. "I was enjoying the music, actually. Much better than what I can get on the radio."

Clay ducked his head a bit, as the sudden rush of blush to his cheeks made the freckles there stand out in the warm light. "Aw... I do all right," he said, brushing his fingertips over the strings idly. "Daddy told me once, that a man isn't a true cowpoke, 'lessen' he can ride, rope and sing or play a good song."

With a chuckle, Kimiko said, "A wise man, your father... good to see that he left you with a lot of his wisdom."

Clay smiled briefly, before he let his face fall back into a small frown. "Shouldn't ya'll be in bed, Kimmy? It's been a long day, all things considerin'-."

"I know, I know... believe me, I want to get some shut-eye," Kimiko replied. "There's, just something I wanted to do, before we both stumbled off to dream land."

Clay cocked his head at her. "Oh? An' what might that be?"

Steeling herself, Kimiko pushed off the wall and stepped closer to the bed, stopping when she was only a few feet away from where Clay sat. "Clay... I've been doing a lot of thinking today. After hearing what you, and some of the others have told me today..." She looked down at the floor, trailing off briefly. "I guess I did a really dumb thing, well... leaving the Temple all those years ago."

Clay slowly turned to face her, setting his guitar aside as he said, "Kimiko-?"

"Clay, just... just let me finish, okay?"

Falling silent, Clay nodded.

Sighing, Kimiko went on. "I'll admit it, I really didn't expect to hear... well, to hear you say what you did." She shrugged her shoulders, holding out her hands as if asking for a little help. "It was a pretty big shock, y'know?"

Clay's frown deepened, and he closed his eyes. "Yeah... well, I can imagine so," he said, a touch of bitterness creeping into his voice.

Kimiko saw that this wasn't heading in a good direction, so she said quickly, "But, it really got me to thinking... I mean, telling me how you've felt about me after all this time."

Clay didn't look at her. He just sat there with his chin touching his broad chest and his hands braced on the bed on either side of him.

"I mean... I really took a look at how I feel about you," Kimiko said softly. She gave him a fond look, before adding, "Do you know, out of anyone I've known, you've been the only person that ever told me... that he loved me?"

"Well, I reckon... I guess... there's got t'have been others," Clay mumbled.

"Some have, to be sure." Kimiko decided to cut to the chase and, while Clay still had his gaze averted, she reached for the sash on her robe and untied it. "But, no one's ever said it... and meant it, until you told me, Clay." With a soft whisper of silk, she let her robe fall to the floor, leaving her clad in her sleep wear as she stepped in close. Before Clay realized it, she'd slipped up in between his arms and settled herself on his lap.

Gasping, Clay asked in a surprised tone, "Kimmy, what in tarnation are you-?" He couldn't complete his query when Kimiko reached around his neck, pulled him towards her slightly and -- without preamble -- covered his mouth with hers in a soft kiss. At first, Clay didn't know what to do, or where to put his hands... but, eventually he relaxed into their tender lip-lock and let one settle on Kimiko's lower back.

After an eternity, packed inside a span of heartbeats, Kimiko gently broke their kiss and leaned back; her lips warm and spreading into a grin as she saw the awestruck-yet-happy expression on Clay's broad face, as he sat there with his eyes closed. "Clay?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Clay gazed down at the small woman on his lap, and took a deep, unsteady breath. "Kimiko?"

Letting one hand slide around to cup his cheek, Kimiko said, "I've decided... I feel the same way about you, too."

At that moment, Kimiko could have sworn Clay's eyes lit up as bright as a new morning's sunrise. "You mean it?" he asked.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Kimiko replied, "As much as you do. I love you, Clay Bailey." She pecked his lips once more, adding, "I never knew, but now I-!" Her own words were smothered as Clay dipped his head and kissed her back; slow, yet completely as she'd done just moments before, only now he'd wrapped both arms around her small frame in a warm embrace.

When they finally came up for air, Kimiko shivered -- with a pleasant feeling from her head to her toes -- and said, "Wow! You're a good kisser!"

Clay blushed, but the smile on his face was proud. "I got someone that inspires me," he said, before he shook his head slowly. "I... I just can't believe it!"

"Believe it, cowboy," Kimiko said, her voice low and sweet. "I really do, love you." Reaching up, she pulled one of the combs from her hair and let it drop onto the mattress, letting her hair spill down over her shoulders. "And, nothing in this whole, wide world is going to change that."

Clay sighed, "Aww, Kimiko!"

ooooOOOOoooo

The first light of morning, and the sounds of the waking world -- early birds, soft wind song and the light patter of a light rain -- filtered in through the open window of Clay's room.

Mixed with the scents of good, clean earth and the flowers out in Master Fung's garden, they were the first things that came to Kimiko's waking senses through the fog of sleep surrounding her.

Rousing, the next thing the young Japanese woman noticed was the presence of someone's arms wrapped around her, underneath the cover of a light blanket. Under her cheek, she felt the slow, steady pulse of a heartbeat and, with a flash of memory, she smiled as she recalled where she was.

_Now, this is a way to wake up!_ she told herself, as nuzzled into Clay's chest.

A second later, it rose and fell, before being followed by a drowsy chuckle. "mm... dangit! Cuttit'out!"

With a laugh, Kimiko raised her head and looked up at Clay's face; which was turned into his pillow and draped with a smile of his own. "Ticklish, are we?" Bracing herself up on both hands, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his freckled cheek. "Sorry, if I woke you up."

Clay mumbled something, before his arms tightened around Kimiko's body and he tipped his face up to gaze at her. "Nah, 'wuz up anyway, darlin'."

"Oh?" Kimiko leaned back. "Just how long were you going to just let me lay here then?"

"Not long... besides, I was just enjoyin' the quiet time with you here, just before things got too busy around here, come sun-up," he said.

Nodding, Kimiko dropped her head back down to rest it on his chest, staring up at his face. "Something you've been wanting to do for a long time, I'll bet." Taking one hand to prop her chin up, she asked, "Clay... are you, well, still upset with me at all?"

"Now, why would ya need t'ask me that, Kimiko?" Clay moved one hand around to caress her cheek.

Leaning into his touch, Kimiko said, "Just didn't want you to have any regrets, after all this time." She looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "I was pretty dumb, wasn't I?"

"Nah, I done told you before... I reckon you thought you were doing what you felt was right," Clay said, giving her a warm smile. "Besides, that's all water under th' bridge, hm?"

"Yeah, you're right," Kimiko said. For a short time, neither said anything as they lay there, enjoying the moment.

Then, Kimiko asked softly, "So... where do we go from here?"

Clay chuckled, "Where do ya want t'go, darlin'?"

Popping her jaw as she yawned, Kimiko said, "Can't we... just stay here, y'know? For a while longer?"

Clay rose up a bit, cocking his head to one side. "Sure, but ya know th' others are gonna be lookin' for us soon... Master Omi keeps everyone on an early schedule."

Nodding, Kimiko just nuzzled closer. "Yeah, but I think we can risk it." Winking, she added, "Besides... I don't think anyone's going to bother us, right at this moment."

The moment the last word left her lips, the sound of pounding footsteps echoed in the hallway outside of Clay's room... and, a second later, a hand snatched aside the privacy cover at the entrance. "Hey, Clay! Get your spurs on and get movin'! Omi says-!"

Sitting bolt-upright, while keeping their arms around each other, both Clay and Kimiko turned their faces towards the doorway, staring into the saucer-wide eyes and pale face of Jack Spicer!

"Aaah, wha-wha-What the-?" He suddenly clapped one hand over his mouth to suppress a grin. "No way! You, and the cowboy! I... ah, I n-never saw n-nothing, really!" Jack's words were cut off by a low growl... then, seeing the angry look on Kimiko's face, he let out one of his trademark screams of terror!

"JACK!" A moment later, Kimiko had leaped out of Clay's arms -- and his bed -- and with a surge of rage, she thrust both hands towards the hapless Dragon-in-Training... and, with a flare of red and gold flames, she blasted him backwards, out through the hallway and -- luckily -- through an open window to sail out over the spreading courtyard outside.

Getting to his feet, Clay was quick to get to Kimiko's side, wrapping one hand around both of hers to keep her from sending another fire-burst after Jack. "Kimiko, hold yer horses, darlin'! He didn't see nothin'!"

"I'm just going to make sure he doesn't see _anything_ ever again!" Straining against Clay's grip, Kimiko growled. "Let me go!"

"Woah, not until you back that temper down to a slow simmer," Clay said firmly.

"But, he-?"

"Didn't see nothin' that he'd have th' guts to talk about... least ways, not after that blast ya gave him," Clay said. "Now, are ya gonna calm down, or am I gonna have to hog-tie ya for a spell?"

Kimiko turned and looked at him archly. "That's... a bit extreme of you to even say that!"

In a gentler tone, Clay replied, "I'd just rather see th' others learning about us, while you're on both feet, rather than slung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes." Loosening his grip, he leaned down and captured her lips with a kiss, which she returned after a brief moment of hesitation. Separating, he asked, "Now, are you gonna play nice?"

Kimiko shook her head and beamed back at him. "Is this going to be how you cool me down, by warming me up?"

Winking, Clay said, "Best get used to it, darlin'... it goes on like this throughout th' whole picture."

ooooOOOOoooo

After parting for just a short time, so they both could clean up and get dressed, both Kimiko and Clay emerged in the courtyard just as Mizuko was seeing to a somewhat-singed Jack -- who didn't react well, when he saw Kimiko -- while the other Xiaolin Dragons were clustered around them.

As Kimiko walked at Clay's side, she could see that Omi and Master Fung were not looking pleased. "Cripes... looks like I'm going to get grilled now!"

Taking her hand, Clay said, "Now, don't you worry too much... since, I'm certain Master Fung and Omi aren't about to rake you over th' coals too much." Giving her hand a squeeze, he said, "Besides, I'm with ya, darlin'."

Returning his grip, Kimiko smiled up at him. "I know, Clay." Together they made their way across the courtyard, coming up to where the others were standing around Jack. When the former Evil Genius started to whimper, Kimiko sighed and said, "Take it easy, Jack, okay?"

"Question is, Kimmy, are you going to take it easy?" Raimundo asked archly.

"Fortunately, Young Jack is not seriously injured," Omi said gravely. Turning to face the young woman, he scowled at her. "That was very foolish, and unnecessary, Kimiko! Jack is no longer our enemy."

Nodding, Kimiko said, "I know, Master... Jack just, well... he caught me by surprise, that's all." She bowed and added, "I apologize for causing any trouble... especially to you, Jack."

Clay smiled, reaching over to give her shoulder a squeeze. "She's right, Jack just didn't know better than t'knock before he got to my room." Chuckling, he added in an undertone, "Next time I'll try hangin' a tie outside my door."

At that, Jessie looked up at her big brother and smirked, "Why, Clay Bailey! Are you sayin' what I think yer sayin'?"

"What exactly is our friend Clay saying?" Omi asked with a puzzled expression.

Rai gave Omi a frank look. "Tell ya about it... later, Omi."

Master Fung looked at both Kimiko and Clay, and smiled knowingly. "I believe I can safely say, that Young Spicer may have walked in on a... rather private moment between our two young ones here."

At that, the others -- save for Jessie, who had it figured out and Jack, who'd witnessed it -- all stared with wide eyes at the couple. "Oh my goodness!" Omi said with a gasp.

In response, Clay moved closer to Kimiko and wrapped his arms around her and she responded in kind. "Um, guys... hope this isn't too big of a shock to ya'll," he said, "but, well... Kimiko and I-."

Rai cut him off, grinning as he said, "Clay Bailey, you sly devil! I never would have though you had it in ya!" Stepping over to where the couple stood, he gave Clay a friendly slap to his shoulder. "Congrats, buddy!"

Mizuko smiled, saying, "It is a good thing to see two people that have found each other." Looking to Kimiko, she rose and bowed, "I am very happy for you, my friend!"

"As should we all be," Master Fung said. Stepping close, he placed a hand on both Kimiko and Clay's shoulder. "You both have been on a journey of hardships, and at the end, you have discovered your true feelings for each other. No matter what comes before the two of you now... know that we will support the both of you, no matter what path your lives will take."

Both Kimiko and Clay smiled. "Thank you kindly, Sir," he said.

"Yeah, we both appreciate that, Master!" Kimiko said in kind, as she beamed up at Clay. "Think we're both well covered, support-wise?"

"Can't ask for a better branch on our expanded-family tree," Clay said, lifting her up in a big-yet-gentle bear hug, which she returned gladly.

"Hey, you know something! Master Fung's got a point!" Jessie said, looking at both her brother and his true love as they embraced. "Considerin' you two are gonna be a couple, just what are th' two of you gonna do now?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 7

As morning spread over the Temple, the sun beat down with the warmth of a new-day's promise. The scents of flowers and wood smoke filled the air, as the monks working in the Temple's kitchen prepared the morning meal, in anticipation for the rising of all the monks and apprentices.

Most of the Temple's populace was deep into their usual routine. Already, the former and the current Masters Fung and Omi were sipping green tea as they sat on the wide porch to watch as Raimundo lead the younger Dragons through their morning exercises and training. Naturally, Jack was having a time of it, but he was getting better at getting the moves down... albeit, slowly.

In Master Fung's private garden, two familiar faces were greeting the day, in their own manner...

"Breathe, now... move, an' step on through... keep it simple. Nothin' fancy, now." Clay Bailey pivoted on one bare foot in the middle of the sandy space, turning slowly as he shifted into the next series of Tai-Chi movements.

Beside him, Kimiko Tohomiko followed him like a mirror's image; letting her arms move smoothly through the motions of "Crane-Sweeps-Aside-Clouds".

Without looking, Clay nodded and smiled. "Good goin', Kimmy," he said. "Now, let's try this one..."

Kimiko matched Clay, move for move. Wearing the familiar robes of a Xiaolin Dragon -- now bearing the colors of a Shoku warrior -- she didn't miss a step as they glided across the sand. Since her return, and after hearing about her trials of emotional highs and lows, and the mental journey taken, Master Omi had proclaimed her fully reinstated as a Xiaolin Dragon, and promoted her to Shoku rank. The robes were now a badge of honor, and she wore them proudly.

At one point, Clay paused to observe her movements, before slipping back into the routine. "Just a few more, an' we can take a break, Kimmy."

From the neutral expression on her pretty features, she gave all the appearance of being in a state of uttermost calm.

However, inside her mind, Kimiko was far from that state of mind.

"_Master Fung's got a point... Considerin' you two are gonna be a couple, just what are th' two of you gonna do now?"_

Those words, spoken by Clay's sister, Jessie, had been echoing inside her head for weeks now. At the time, Kimiko had simply begged for them to leave that particular subject alone... after all, with the major revelations of Clay's feelings for her and her reciprocating them in kind, it just seemed prudent to leave things as they were.

Now, however, Kimiko had found herself thinking about that question -- and her and Clay's relationship -- on an almost hourly basis. Something that Clay did pick up on... which was obvious when they finally did stop for a break.

Sitting down on a stone bench nearby, the blond-haired cowboy peered at her thoughtfully. "You, ah... ready to tell me what's on yer mind, hon?"

Kimiko blinked, then blushed slightly. "You're starting to read me like a book, hm?"

Clay just smiled. "Well, you've been fidgety like a mouse cornered in a room fulla rat-traps for days," he said. Reaching out to pat the surface of the bench, he added, "You wanna talk now, or am I gonna hafta play dirty t'get it outta ya?"

"Save the 'kissing torture' for later, cowboy." With a chuckle and a sigh, Kimiko stepped over and sat next to him. "It's nothing major... it's just, well..."

"One thing I've learned about ya, Kimmy," Clay said. "Nothin's too small to not be major, when yer worrying over it. So, spill them beans yer holdin' back, darlin'."

"Well, since you put it that way... it's about us," Kimiko said softly.

"Us?" Clay looked surprised. "What about us?"

"I've just been wondering, I mean... where do we go from here?"

Clay looked at her for a moment, then he said, "I thought... well, aren't we where we're supposed t'be? I mean, we're together an' with our friends here, at th' Temple-."

Shaking her head, Kimiko said, "It's not that, Clay. Don't get me wrong, okay? I'm happier than I've ever been, finally knowing how we both feel about each other... but, now that we've both admitted it, well, what do we do now?"

Blinking, Clay's face filled with the light of understanding. "Ah, I think I get what yer drivin' at, Kimmy." He reached for her hand, covering it with his own. "Are we gonna just stay like this, or-?"

"Clay, don't think I want to push you into something neither you and I are ready for," Kimiko said quickly, returning his grip with a loving squeeze. "It's just that, I really don't see us just staying here at the Temple as Xiaolin Dragons for the rest of our lives, just doing training and... well, don't you want more out of our relationship?"

Clay reached up to rub the back of his head -- a gesture that Kimiko had come to recognize as a sign of him thinking hard over something -- and he sighed. "I just want to be with you, darlin', in whatever way you want me."

"Oh, Clay! I just want you," Kimiko said. "Does it really matter in what capacity?"

Clay gave her a frank look. "Well, actually, it does. I mean, do we stay here at th' temple, and continue to train with our friends and the new Chosen Ones?"

Kimiko's brow wrinkled as she frowned. "Well, do they really need us now, since they got Mizuko and... Jack, even? I mean, what's to keep us from going anywhere we want, and settling down together?"

"What about yer buisness, Kimmy?"

The words made Kimiko flinch. "Oh..."

Nodding, Clay reached back down and wrapped his hands around hers. "As much as I want ya t'be with me, I could never ask you to give up somethin' yer good at, darlin'."

Groaning, Kimiko nodded. "I know, I know... I just never thought about it, when Rai was bringing me here in the first place!" She looked up at Clay with a worried expression. "What am I going to do about it?"

Clay looked askance, then, his face filled with a bright smile. "Wait just a cotton-pickin' minute, Kimmy! Why can't you move yer business outta Toyko?"

That took Kimiko by surprise. "Move my business?"

"Why not? Yer pretty savvy with all those computers and mobile technology an' such," Clay said. "You can't tell me it'd be too hard to move the whole bolt-n''-barrel to a new location!"

Pulling one hand free from his pair, Kimiko raised it in a halting gesture. "Woah, slow down, Cowboy! Just where would we move my fashion design business too?"

Grinning, Clay offered, "Why not Texas?" He saw the idea take root in her mind, as Kimiko's eyes lit up like beacons. "After all, San Antonio's not that far from th' big 'burgs; Dallas, Austin, Corpus Christi... there's a whole new market that'd be itchin' t'see yer fancy duds and accessories!"

Kimiko rubbed her chin as she absorbed his words. "Hmm... you know, one of my biggest buyers lives in Dallas," she said. Snapping her fingers, she smiled. "Of course! The World Market Hall's the biggest merchandising center my company deals with in that part of the country!" She chuckled. "I get a lot of requests for clothing for the younger crowds from there."

Clay chuckled. "Sounds like a good place t'set up shop then!"

"It's more than that," Kimiko said, beaming as she suddenly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "I can move my business there, you don't have to leave Texas-!"

Clay ducked his head. "Aw, what gave you that idea?"

"Clay... I know what's in your heart now, remember?" Kimiko reached up and tipped his head up with a gentle touch of her fingers. "If I can quote what you told me before... 'ya can take the boy outta Texas...?'"

"But, ya cain't take Texas outta the man, darlin'," Clay finished for her, reaching up to grip her hand with a loving squeeze. "I'm that transparent, eh?"

"Like a glass of water, hon," Kimiko said tenderly. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she added, "Believe me, this is the perfect answer to all of our questions!"

Clay hugged her tight, before pulling back to set her down on her feet. "Well... actually there's one other question that needs t'be answered."

Kimiko cocked her head. "Huh? What question is that?" Before her suddenly startled eyes, Clay slid off the bench and dropped onto one knee, before he reached into the folds of the Shoku sash around his waist.

"Th' one question that matters th' most," Clay said, removing his large hand and holding it out towards her. Opening it, he revealed a plain, golden ring -- tiny in the center of his palm -- which twinkled in the morning light.

Gasping with surprise, Kimiko raised both hands to cover her mouth.

"Kimiko Tohomiko... will you do me th' honor, of allowin' me to ask fer your hand in marriage?" Clay's eyes were bright and filled with love.

"Clay... I-!" Kimiko slowly let her hands drop, until she could reach out and place them inside Clay's large paw. With a fortifying breath, she got her racing heart back under control, before she asked with utter sincerity, "Clay, is this what you want? For real?"

Closing his hand around hers, until they both could feel the press of the circle of precious metal against their flesh, Clay replied, "Darlin', I want this more than I want my next breath... more than I want t' howl it to th' moon an' back again." He shyly ducked his head, looking at her through the curtain of his blond bangs. "Kimiko, will ya marry me, an' make me the happiest cowboy West of th' Pecos?"

Clutching his hand fiercely, Kimiko couldn't help the sudden flood of tears that sprang to her dark eyes, yet she was smiling as bright as sunlight as she nodded her head. "Yes... oh, yes I will marry you, Cowboy!" Without preamble, she dove forwards into the circle of his arms, and hugged him like she wanted to absorb him into herself.

Hugging her tight, Clay held her close as he knelt there in the middle of Master Fung's garden. Then, rising like a jack-in-the-box, he swung Kimiko around as he crowed like a rooster; his voice echoing loud and long as he let out the joy bursting from his heart.

Laughing with equal joy in measure, Kimiko clung to him as he whirled about, before shrieking as he suddenly lost his balance -- tripping over his own feet -- before landing with her shielded from harm, flat on his back in the sand pit.

"Omigosh! Clay?" She started to pull away, before she caught that Clay was laughing, and not looking anything like he was hurt. "Are you all right?"

Clay let his laughter die off, but the smile on his face looked permanently fixed on his mouth and cheeks. "Darlin' I'm as happy as a clam in an Emril chowder... doesn't it look like I'm okay?"

With a wry smile, Kimiko gave him a mock slap on his chest. "Oh, you dumb hayseed! I thought you were hurt, falling down like that!"

Clay turned, letting Kimiko down so she was laying beside him in the sand, before rising up on one elbow to smile at her. "Kimmy, with you by my side, there ain't nothin' on this here Earth that can hurt me... not any more!" Arching one eyebrow, he held up his hand, showing that he had the ring gripped between two fingers. "May I?"

With a loving smile, Kimiko held out her left hand and spread her fingers into a wide fan. "If you don't, I'll make you do it."

"Nah, don't need t'twist my arm like that," Clay said softly. Reaching out, he threaded her ring finger through the center of the gold ring, until it came to rest before the knuckle; glittering in the sun. "There. No turnin' back now... guess this means we're officially engaged, darlin'."

Lifting her hand to smile at the glittering band, Kimiko nodded. "I don't think I'd wanna turn back... not after what we've been through. Looking up into his eyes, Kimiko reached up and cupped his broad cheek lovingly. "I love you, Clay."

"I luv you too, Darlin'." With that, Clay reached up to remove his tan, ten-gallon hat, placing it to the side before dipping his head to place a kiss on her lips...

ooooOOOOoooo

A short time later, Clay and Kimiko were walking back towards the main part of the Temple grounds -- both with an arm wrapped lovingly around the other -- moving with the dreamy pace of two people so deeply in tune with each other.

"So, how are we gonna break this to our families?" Kimiko asked, resting her head against Clay's side. "I mean, I know Papa and Mama will probably take it okay-."

"Darlin', if I know my Daddy, he'll grump and moan for a spell," Clay said with certainty. "But, he'll come around. Besides, he's been talkin' in private how much he wants some grandkids t'bounce on his knee someday."

Kimiko chuckled, and sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to fulfill that wish... but, give me some time, to think about it at least."

Clay chuckled. "Believe me, I ain't in no rush t'become a Daddy myself, Kimmy!"

"I... dunno," Kimiko drawled. "'Daddy Clay' sounds like a cute nickname to me!" Grinning, she broke away from Clay's embrace, racing ahead of him on the shaded path for a few feet, before glancing back to see that she'd totally shocked her big cowboy. "Gotcha!"

With a rumble of mock-anger, Clay lunged after her. "Oh, yer gonna get a real tail-warmin' when I get my hands on you, Kimiko!"

Darting away, Kimiko laughed. "Gotta catch me first, Cowboy!"

Laughing with the carefree tone of children at play, Clay chased after Kimiko, following her on a rag-tag path, zig-zagging around the wide courtyard for several minutes... until, at last Kimiko misjudged one zig when she should have zagged. With a high-pitched laugh, she felt herself scooped up and swung around by her love's large hands.

"Hey, no fair!" she shrieked.

"All's fair in war an' love," Clay said, grinning as he slowed to a stop before the main Temple steps. "Besides... either way, don't we both win, darlin'?" Lowering her so she more or less was eye-level with him as he held her close, he gave her a slow, melting kiss, which she returned without a second thought.

"Well," she said, as she broke off the lip-lock, "when you put it that way-."

A sudden throat-clearing interrupted the rest of what she was going to say.

Turning their heads, the two lovers gasped when they spied Master Fung, Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons, who were clustered together at the top of the steps. "Uh-oh!" Clay muttered.

"Oh boy, this... could be trouble!" Kimiko said with equal concern.

Arching one eyebrow, Master Fung said simply, "Young ones, do you realize what a display you are making here? Especially in front of your friends?"

Both Clay and Kimiko blushed fiercely. "Ah, well... ya see-!"

Omi cut Clay off with a very serious tone, saying, "It is a most uncharacteristic display... one that some might say is inappropriate for a Chosen One! Am I not right, Master Fung?"

Behind him, Raimundo and the rest of the Dragons all frowned and looked very disapproving at the two lovers.

Kimiko slid to the ground from Clay's arms, but she kept hold of his hands as she faced the others. "Wait, you can't be serious here! I mean... Clay and I, we... we didn't do anything wrong!"

"I dunno, Kimmy," Rai said somberly. "If Master Fung says you two did somethin' wrong-?"

"Now you look here!" Clay said, his temper starting to rise. "You can't pass judgment on me and Kimmy like this! We love each other!"

"Love... each other. you say?" Master Fung asked, his tone clearly surprised.

"Clay's right!" Kimiko said fiercely. "He just asked me to marry him, and I accepted and even though we were Chosen Ones, there's not a thing you can say to make either of us change our minds on that score!"

"Not even if someone else had somethin' t'say about that, girlfriend?" Jessie asked.

"Now, now," Master Fung said, holding up one hand to forestall another outburst -- from either the lovers or their friends -- as he faced Clay and Kimiko with a solemn expression. "Young Ones, I must caution you on this decision you are making. Are you quite certain this is what the two of you want?"

Pulling each other close, the two nodded resolutely.

With a sigh, Master Fung let his chin drop to his chest as he folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe. "Then... if that is what you truly wish, there is but one thing to be done." He turned, and the Dragons moved aside... allowing a trio of shadowy figures emerge from within the Temple-proper into the sunlight.

Blinking, Kimiko and Clay both drew in a sharp breath as they recognized the newcomers. "Oh, boy!" Clay gasped.

Echoing his disbelief, Kimiko muttered, "Oh, man... what in the world-?"

"Why act so surprised... my daughter?"

"Boy, ya'll have got some serious 'splainin' t'do, I reckon!"

With nervous gulps, both Kimiko and Clay gripped each other with a vice-like grip, wondering what was going to happen now as they faced both Kimiko's mother and father and Clay's Daddy!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 8

"Boy, ya'll have got some serious 'splainin' t'do," Daddy Bailey said, looking down at his oldest child with a great frown underneath his brown, handlebar mustache. Dressed in his casual, cattleman's attire, he was the picture of a totally upset parent as he face Clay and Kimiko. "What in all of Texas has gotten into yer head, Clay?"

Standing next to Daddy Bailey on the wide porch of the Xiaolin Temple, Mr. and Mrs. Tohomiko bore equal expressions of disappointment on their faces. "It appears the same thing that has possessed your son, has also afflicted my daughter, Bailey-san!" Toshiro fixed his eyes on Kimiko and shook his head. "When your personal assistant called us to let us know of your departure from your business, we assumed you would return within a day, my daughter!"

"Only, now we find you have been here for nearly four weeks," Mrs. Tohomiko said gravely. "Kimiko-_chan_, what has taken over your mind, that you would abandon your job and family in such a manner?"

Standing together at the bottom of the Temple steps, Clay and Kimiko looked up at their respective parents with sad expressions, while they held each others hand in a fierce grip. Only just moments ago, she and her Texan love had both agreed to become engaged; marking one of the most happiest moments of their young lives, when Clay slipped a simple gold ring on Kimiko's finger.

Now, in the face of dire straits -- courtesy of said parents -- Kimiko's heart was filling with icy dread. _No way, it can't end up like this!_ she told herself. _Clay and I can't come this close, and have our families shut our happiness down!_

Next to her, Clay finally got his nerves back, and was speaking to his tall father. "I don't care for th' way you're makin' this all out, Daddy! You all are lookin' at this... well, like me and Kimmy did somethin' wrong!"

"Ain't that just what yer doin', boy?" Daddy Bailey said gruffly. "Waltzin' off after all ya been through, just to get yourself tied down to some fancy-dance Japanese girl?"

At that, Toshiro turned and glared at Daddy Bailey. "My own daughter has been through her own arduous journey of healing! It does upset me to see that she would ruin all these years of restoration, to join her heart to an uncaring, beef-raising farmhand!"

Daddy Bailey faced Toshiro and ground his teeth together. "Are you sayin' my boy's not good enough for yer daughter, Buster?"

"Any 'boy' who does not have the stones to profess his true feelings from the beginning, isn't worthy enough for any man's daughter," Toshiro snapped. "Much less my precious girl! He is just lucky all he ever did was hurt her pride and heart, or else he would have had to answer to me!"

Kimiko gasped. "Papa! It's not like that at all! Clay would never-!"

Daddy Bailey looked fit to burst as his temper rose. "If'n that daughter o' yours woulda pulled her own weight, 'stead of lettin' Clay get hurt, then she'd haveta answer to me!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Clay said, hoping to shut this growing argument down. "We've already-!"

Both fathers turned and snapped a hard stare at both lovers. "Keep outta this, boy! This is a family matter now, an' only th' parents got any say in how we hash this here situation out."

"I agree," Toshiro said briskly. "Ones with their minds clouded by false feelings, should let clearer heads settled these matters."

Next to the two families, the Xiaolin Dragons all stood by in silence, watching as things unraveled by each passing second. "This does not bode well," Mizuko, the Dragon of Water said softly.

"Tell me about it! Daddy looks madder than a junkyard dog with an' empty food dish," Jessie Bailey said.

Omi looked to Master Fung. "Master, should we not offer to help our friends?"

"No, Omi," the bald-headed Master monk said solemnly. "As Clay's father said... this is for 'family' to settle between themselves. Sometimes, even the pebbles must wait for the boulders to come to rest."

Seated on his shoulder, Dojo wrinkled his nose as he said, "Yeesh, I've got to get you a better desk calendar!"

Meanwhile, Clay and Kimiko looked at each other with stricken expressions plastered over their faces. _Oh no... they, sound serious about this!_ Kimiko said to herself. Looking down at her hand -- cupped in Clay's big one -- Kimiko's eyes focused on the gold ring on her ring finger. She'd only just accepted it... and now... all the happiness seemed to leak out of her like a punctured tire, as she listened to both her father and Clay's argue like dickering fishwives.

_I don't think... I can handle it, if they tell is we-!_ New tears welled up in her dark eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks...

Suddenly, Clay's hand tightened around hers in fierce grip.

"Wha-?" Looking up through her wet lashes, Kimiko saw the stony set of Clay's jaw, and the glittering steel inside his eyes. With a gasp, she nearly recoiled as a bubble of fear rose up into her chest, having never seen Clay look this angry before!

As if sensing her unease, Clay turned and looked at her, and his hard expression softened just a touch. "I ain't givin' you up, darlin'... not without a fight!" He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's time we took matters inta our own hands! You with me?"

Taking support from his words and his rock-solid presence, Kimiko squeezed his hand and nodded. "Always, cowboy... to the bitter end!"

Nodding once, Clay turned to face their folks and squared his shoulders, waiting while Daddy Bailey and Toshiro continued to argue; their voices raising with every passing exchange of words. As both fathers paused to gather strength for another exchange, Clay quickly lifted his booted foot, cocking it at the knee like the hammer of a big-bore pistol!

Kimiko winced slightly. "Oh no!"

Bringing his boot heel down with pile driver-force, Clay bellowed, "_Seismic Kick _**EARTH!**"

The shock wave of his Elemental power was highly localized, and not meant to spread out very far... yet, the sudden rumble of earth and stone beneath everyone's feet quickly got their attention. At once, their parents stopped arguing, while struggling to remain upright while the ground below rolled like ripples on a pond.

Even Master Fung and the Dragons were caught off guard; forced to stagger back and grab onto the temple walls for support.

As the last part of the shock wave ebbed into silence, Clay spoke quickly before anyone else could say something: "If I got yer attention -- an' meanin' no disrespect to ya both -- will ya please shut yer yappin' an' listen to US, now!"

Both Daddy Bailey and Toshiro looked at Clay in utter shock, falling silent as Clay pulled Kimiko towards the steps, walking up them with a determined pace.

"What's happened in th' past is just that," Clay said firmly. "It's in th' past, an' nothin' nobody can say or do will ever change that!" He stared hard at his father. "Daddy, you may not approve of Kimmy, an' Mister Tohomiko may never approve of me... but, th' truth is neither of ya'll's approval matters much more than a fly buzzin' in a Longhorns' ear. Not where me and Kimiko are concerned!" He looked down at Toshiro and his wife, nodding his head once. "I may never amount t'much more than a cowboy, but Kimiko an' I know what's in each other's hearts... an', th' fact that we love each other is all that matters in th' end!"

Kimiko nodded in agreement, before she looking pleadingly at her parents. "Papa... Mama, please understand. We both understand why you're upset, but Clay and I have been through too much already," she said. "We want to be together, and... well, we'll do so, even if you don't approve of us!"

Toshiro's eyes were wide like dinner plates behind his glasses. "You mean... you would risk our anger, just to be with this... this, boy?"

Daddy Bailey's voice was filled with equal amounts of disbelief, as he asked, "Clay, you'd turn yer back on yer family, just for some lil' slip of calico?"

Sitting on Master Fung's shoulder, Dojo muttered, "Wouldn't 'silk' be a more appropriate fabric?"

Clay squared his jaw, and Kimiko stepped closer to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Speakin' for Kimmy an' me, if we both are happy t'gether... well, no disrespect, Daddy, but we'd miss sharin' our happiness with our family-."

"In the end, all we want is to share our lives with each other," Kimiko said firmly. "I love Clay, and I don't want to ever live the rest of my life without him!"

"Ditto fer me, too." Clay dropped his arm to wrap it around Kimiko's shoulders, nodding firmly.

At that, the Xiaolin Dragons turned to look at the parents, waiting to see what their response would be. Both Kimiko's parents and Clay's father had turned towards each other -- the two men muttering intense words under their breath, while Toshiro's wife interjected only a few times -- before they fell silent and faced the young couple once more.

"Your minds... will not be changed from this course of action, my daughter?" Toshiro asked.

Both Kimiko and Clay remained frozen in their embrace. "Not even thinking of doing otherwise, Papa!"

"You'll haveta throw me inta a sack fulla scorpions, but... even then, I wouldn't change my mind, Daddy," Clay said.

Heaving a deep sigh, Daddy Bailey shook his head. "Well, if that's what th' two of ya have in mind... then, yer givin' both me and your parents no other choice!"

The couple tensed. _Well, Clay would say it best... here comes the heavy end of the hammer!_ Kimiko told herself.

Surprisingly, the next thing the parents did... was to smile and nod in unison. "Looks like we're gonna haveta start plannin' a weddin', then!" Daddy Bailey said with a chuckle.

Blinking, Clay asked, "Ahh... ya'll wanna run that back again, fer me?"

This drew a round of laughter from the Xiaolin Dragons -- save for Master Fung, who just smiled warmly -- who quickly moved to surround the stunned pair. "I think Daddy's sayin'," Jessie said, "that if'n ya'll wanna get hitched, then looks like ya'll ain't gettin' married without our help, Big Bro!"

Kimiko gasped. "What? But, I... We thought-?"

Toshiro's wife stepped through the crowd of warriors to embrace her daughter. "My child, did you really believe that we would stand in your way?" she asked, before pulling back to give Clay an equal embrace. "You two deserve each other, and we would be foolish to impede your new-found happiness."

"But, ah... I don't get it!" Clay looked at Kimiko and his father. "We both thought, well, ya'll were madder than a hornet's nest that's been kicked!"

With a grin, Daddy Bailey said, "Son, now c'mon... can't ya'll give us some credit!" Stepping forwards, he reached out and gave Clay's shoulder a heavy-handed slap. "After yer friends brought us here t'hear th' news, I talked it over with Mr. Toho here an' convinced him t'have a little... well, it's a bit of a family tradition with our family."

Toshiro nodded. "You see, Bailey-_san_ explained, that his own father was not in approval of him, when he was about to marry Clay's mother," he explained. "According to him, it is traditional for the father to 'disapprove' of his own child's prospective partner in marriage."

Clay and Kimiko goggled at them all. "Are you sayin'... that th' whole time, ya'll weren't really mad at all?" Clay asked.

Kimiko slapped her hand over her face. "Oh man... we just got 'punked', by our parents! I don't believe it!"

Next to them, Raimundo chuckled softly, before saying, "It was a good joke, all right! Wish I'd thought of it."

Toshiro stepped in front of Kimiko, bowing at the waist before he said, "Forgive us, my daughter, for having a little laugh at your expense. It was never our intent to hurt you or Clay." He reached out to place his hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly. "We all are fully supportive of your decision to marry one another, and only wish to help you in the celebration of your union."

Kimiko shook her head, before she smiled wanly and reached up to hold her father's hands. "You mean it, Papa?"

Daddy Bailey answered for Toshiro, saying, "Girl, if'n we didn't mean it, would we really stand a chance against ya'll, whatever yer decision was?"

Toshiro said, "All you need to do is tell us when you wish to have your ceremony, Kimi-_chan_... and we will do everything possible to make your wedding a memorable one!"

Nodding, Master Fung added, "We shall all help you and Clay prepare for your wedding."

"Yes, we shall! We could do no less, as your friends," Omi said with a warm smile.

With new tears of joy filling her face, Kimiko gave her father a large hug, before turning to see Clay and his father embracing. "I guess, when you put it that way... how can either of us say 'no'?"

Clay chuckled. "Guess we really cain't refuse." He gave everyone a smile and said, "Thanks, ya'll. We really do appreciate this!"

"We really do!" Kimiko said, moving to stand next to Clay. "More than you guys will ever know."

With a grin, Daddy Bailey asked, "So, what are we doin' just standin' around like this?" Jerking a thumb in the direction of the temple entrance, he said, "Let's take this lil' tea-party inside and start workin' out th' weddin' day details!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Later in the day, as the sun worked its way towards the horizon, the activity in the temple had calmed down somewhat... but the level of excitement had barely abated since that morning.

Even so, the atmosphere around the two people central to all the activity was as calm as the world after a rainstorm. Clay and Kimiko had retired for the early evening, and were now sitting before the open window in Clay's bedroom in the dormitory; the shorter woman nestled comfortably in the tall cowboy's arms as he leaned against a pile of pillows, while she ran her brush through her long, black tresses.

"Woo-ee! I'll say this fer your Ma and Pa, Kimmy," Clay said warmly, "When they set out t'do somethin', they sure don't do it in halves!"

Chuckling, Kimiko said proudly, "Papa always was big on doing things on a grand scale. It's just good for us that Mama has a level head on her shoulders... otherwise, we'd be having a ceremony befitting an emperor getting hitched."

Glancing down at her, Clay said, "Well, I may not be some Emperor, but anything that involves you... makes me feel like a king!"

Half-turning to face him, Kimiko grinned. "Flatterer." Putting her brush down, she faced him fully and braced her hands against his broad chest. "I just can't believe it's gonna happen! I mean, in two weeks, we're finally getting married!"

"Believe it, darlin'... it's gonna be one heck of a shindig," Clay said, his eyes looking off into the distance for a moment.

Catching his look, Kimiko asked, "Penny for your thoughts, Cowboy?"

Clay sighed, then looked at her. "Just thinkin' back... remember when I told you about th' first time I saw ya, back when we first arrived here in China?"

"Ah-huh... what brought this up again?"

"I just remember thinkin', that you were the prettiest lil' thing I'd ever seen... but, I didn't know then what th' future was gonna hold for us," Clay explained. "I mean, I really didn't think it was gonna bring us this far along, y'know?"

"Me neither," Kimiko admitted. "All I knew back then was that this whole Xiaolin thing was gonna be some big adventure." She smiled and reached up to cup Clay's cheek lovingly. "If you'd told me, I'd end up meeting my future husband here-."

"Yeah, I'd have told anybody they'd been chewin' on a patch o' Locoweed." Clay turned his face into her palm, kissing it before he wrapped her body up in a close embrace. "Guess we were both a lil' crazy, hm?"

"All I know is," Kimiko said, nuzzling close underneath his chin, "That I'm crazy about you, Clay Bailey."

"Luv ya right back, Kimiko."

For a while, neither dared to move or say anything to break the moment they shared together...

Then, a hesitant knock at Clay's doorway got their attention.

"Dangit," Clay growled softly.

Kimiko reached up to press a finger to his lips. "Got to expect little interruptions, dear... until we get a place of our own."

"Aw, don't tease me like that!" Clay said with a grin.

"Down, Cowboy. We've got company." Turning, Kimiko called out towards the hallway outside the entrance, saying, "Come in, Jack. I know it's you out there!"

Poking his red-head in through the opening, the former Evil Boy Genius chuckled wanly. "A-heh... how'd you know?"

"Does it matter?" Kimiko and Clay both slid off the bed and stood up. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

Stepping inside the room, Jack Spicer clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor, like a reluctant schoolboy. "Well, um... it's, ah, like this... y'see, I listened in to all the prep-stuff for your, ah, wedding day, downstairs..."

"Yeah," Clay said. "So, what's up, Spicer?"

"I'm getting there, Cowboy," Jack said, looking up at the couple briefly, before he twisted his fingers together in an embarrassed gesture. "Well, I heard about how everyone's takin' part in your ceremony... but, ah, well... I just, ummmm-."

Kimiko had a sudden flash of insight, cutting into Jack's ramble gently to say, "You didn't hear us say if you were even involved, or invited, huh?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Jack nodded and chuckled lamely. "Yeah, exactly! I mean... well, we've been rivals in the past before, and, well I can understand if you two don't want me there," he said, before looking at them both squarely in the eye. "But, I am a Xiaolin Dragon now... and, if I promised to behave, well... I was sorta hoping that, um, that you two would-."

"Don't say another word, Spicer," Clay said firmly. "If you think I'd let you sit this lil' shindig out... well, I'd think we wouldn't be fair t'you or everyone else if we did that."

Kimiko nodded. "After all, being a Dragon means you're part of our family," she said.

Jack looked up, a smile spreading over his pale face. "What? You mean... I'm in?"

"Ah, with one lil' condition though," Clay said with a grin.

Jack arched one eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Ya gotta bring yer cousin to help us out."

"What? Megan?" Jack looked aghast. "B-but, if I bring her, she'll... I mean-!"

"What's wrong with bringing her around? She seemed like a nice kid when we met her the first time," Kimiko said.

Jack dropped to his knees, shaking his head rapidly. "That's because you don't know what's she's like when I'm around! She's a literal terror in Mary-Janes! My life isn't worth a free-minute on a celphone when she's got her hooks into me!"

Both Clay and Kimiko looked at each other, then chuckled. "Well, considerin' we need a flower girl for th' ceremony," Clay said. "If'n we can't get Megan t'do the job-."

"Then, we might have to settle for someone else," Kimiko finished saying.

"Oh? Well, who do, you, have...?" Jack looked from one to the other, seeing their expressions shift to wry, twisting smiles as they stared right back at him. "Oh... no. No, no, no-no-no-NO! You cannot be serious?"

"Aw, but Ja-ack! Mama's picked out this darling little dress for our flower girl," Kimiko said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, c'mon, Jack! Do ya want us to go without a flower girl?" Clay grinned. "Besides, ya'll will have th' chance t'show off those bandy-legs o' yours!"

At that, Kimiko shot him a glance, even though she was laughing. "Clay! That's just downright evil!"

"And I'm the former Evil-Genius here!" Jack sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, fine... I'll, go get in touch with my parents and see if... gulp! if Megan can come."

Clay reached out and patted Jack on the shoulder. "That's th' idea, Spicer... everyone's gotta do their part!"

"Yeah, well, don't do me anymore favors, 'kay?" Jack grumbled under his breath, until Kimiko stepped up and gave him a hug.

"Well, this is one favor you'll be doing that will make this the best ceremony yet," she said. "Thanks, Jack."

With a sudden rush of blush to his cheeks, Jack stammered and tugged at the collar of his Apprentice robes. "Ah-eh-heh-heh! Y-yer... well, y-your welcome, K-Kimmy!"

Stepping back, Kimiko said, "Now, don't you think you'd better go make that phone call, hm? Me and Clay have some... things to discuss in private."

Jack nodded and backed towards the doorway. "Ah, yah! Sure! Not a problem," he said with a weak grin. "Ah, I'll, go take care of that... right now!" With that, he turned and bolted out of the room, and was gone.

Kimiko chuckled. "Boy, do you think it's a good idea to antagonize him like that? I mean, we do need a flower girl, but-."

"Aw, what's th' point of havin' Spicer around, if'n ya can't have a lil fun with 'em?" Clay said, before he turned to lead Kimiko back to their perch on his bed. "Besides, I figure he owes big fer all th' insults he heaped on us years ago." When Kimiko shot him an arched look, he added, "But, I promise not to pester him, especially durin' th' weddin'."

With a smile, Kimiko let Clay climb back onto the bed. "Now you're learning, Cowboy." Slipping back into his embrace, she snuggled close and sighed happily. "I just hope everything goes without a hitch, come our wedding day."

"Better revise that, darlin'," Clay said. "'Cause, there's one hitch that needs t'come around on our special day."

Raising her head, Kimiko asked, "Oh?"

Clay said softly, "That's us... gettin' hitched to one another." Without pause, he dipped his head and kissed her gently.

"Mmmm!" Kimiko leaned back, after they broke apart, and sighed. "Why is it the one man in the entire world that I love, has be a big, romantic, Texas cowboy?" Before Clay could reply, she shushed him with another kiss before saying, "You are the most amazing man I've ever known, Clay... and I am so happy that I'm going to share my life with you!"

Clay smiled a mile-wide, as he hugged her close to his burly chest. "Ditto, darlin'... I could'na said it better."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: I wrote this because it irks me that, out of all the XS fanfics out there, the general focus is on Rai/Kimiko 'shippers. So, don't hate me if I feel that the little fiery gal from Japan would be better off with a certain big boy from Texas.

A extra note here, a big shout to **krumsthedmg** -- who's written the only other Clay/Kimiko fic I know about -- who's also gone the route and gotten our favorite pair married! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, krums! Thanks for being a big inspiration!

Also, thanks to **Spike**, for pointing me in the right direction for Kimiko's dress!

Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 9

When someone is as happy as Kimiko Tohomiko was, two weeks can pass as quickly as two days... in fact, with all of the preparations for her wedding taking place at a feverish pace, there were times when it seemed that the entire world was hastening along to reach the day of the blessed event.

Just the previous night, she and Clay -- along with their fellow Xiaolin warriors, friends and families -- had taken part in their rehearsal ceremony, the informal dinner afterwards and the small gathering that followed for last-minute preparations to be smoothed out. What with everyone knowing their place in the wedding party, and accommodating for the very varied cultures that both bride and groom came from... well, it would prove to be a very interesting ceremony indeed!

Even so, everything so far had gone smooth as glass... now, there was just the night to pass, and for the morning to come.

A time which, as far as Kimiko was concerned, couldn't come fast enough.

"Oh, cripes!"

Rising up from the simple bed she'd tried for the umpteenth time to fall asleep in, Kimiko turned and tried to find another comfortable position to lie down in. It wasn't as if she was distracted by the gentle sounds of the night; crickets, frogs and the like were blessedly quite for a change. Even the gentle wind was moving as if asked to pass on tippy-toe.

Yet, even for all of that, Kimiko still couldn't fall asleep!

Groaning, she tossed again and was still for a moment... but, she sat up again and propped herself on her hands and sighed. "This is so unfair!"

Across from her, Kimiko's mother didn't bother to turn over from where she was stretched out on another small bed. "Kimi-_chan_, relax! You will be as cross as a wet _koneko_, if you do not get enough sleep," she said softly.

"Mama, I'm trying," the young Japanese woman said. "Ooh! I could fall asleep like nobody's business before now! Why can't I do it now?"

With a soft chuckle, Kimiko's mother rose and turned on her bed to face her daughter. "Perhaps because this is the last night you will be alone... and, come the night to follow, you will be with the man that you love, hm?"

Kimiko blushed slightly. "Maybe... or I could just be upset that Papa insisted we move to these 'guest' quarters!" She snorted softly. "I'm more comfortable in my own bed."

Mrs. Tohomiko said simply, "I think you are more comfortable, when you are with your young Clay, my daughter." When Kimiko stared at her in surprise, the older woman slipped gracefully to her feet and padded over to sit down by her side. "Kimi-_chan, _I understand how much you miss him, but, there are traditions that the Bailey family holds most dearly. We must be accommodating to everyone's wishes on this matter, _neh_?"

Kimiko pouted, crossing her arms as she snorted. "I wish I could've told Daddy Bailey about what I _really_ think of this 'don't see the bride' before the ceremony superstition!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I really miss Clay, Mama."

Reaching out to wrap one slim arm around Kimiko's shoulders, Mrs. Tohomiko nodded. "You must not dwell upon such sad thoughts, my daughter! You may be parted from your beloved for now... but it is only for one night," she said gently. "When next the sun rises, there will never come a time when you and Clay-_san_ are ever parted. For, when his heart and yours are joined, there will be a bond there that nothing -- no man, thing, distance or time itself -- that will ever truly keep you apart from each other."

Kimiko looked at her mother and smiled softly. "Is that how it is... with you and Papa?"

Nodding, Mrs. Tohomiko said with a wry tone, "Even when he is... 'playing with his toys', he is never, ever far from me, my daughter." Leaning close to give Kimiko a light smooch on her forehead, before turning to help her daughter slip back under her bed covers, she said, "Come now... let your mind and spirit become calm. Rest, and let tomorrow come of its own accord."

Yawning, Kimiko nodded and let herself become settled back under the covers of her bed. "Yes, Mama... and, thank you... for everything."

With a smile, Mrs. Tohomiko tucked her in and said softly, "What sort of mother would I be, if I could not see to the happiness of my only daughter?"

ooooOOOOoooo

The following day, Kimiko privately thanked her mother many times over for helping her get some needed sleep... because shortly after sunrise things gave her no real chance to get any rest!

The wedding was held at the Xiaolin Temple -- naturally, since Master Fung himself offered to officiate -- and everywhere you looked around the place, it was filled with the air of celebration. Decorations of festive design hung on every wall, tree and pole, and the walls and floors of every building in the compound were scrubbed clean and sparkling.

After a brief breakfast apart, both Kimiko and Clay -- who had slept the night away with the apprentices in the dormitory -- were hustled off to begin getting dressed for the ceremony. Fortunately for Kimiko, Dojo was acting as a go-between for Jessie and Raimundo, to keep everyone on the same timetable.

In the guest quarters, Kimiko had to endure a full-on bathing and hair-washing, before her mother -- assisted by Mizuko and Jessie (who was simply there to watch, actually) -- started working to put her daughter's hair up into the intricate

_bunkin-takashimada_ style that was traditional for all Japanese brides.

"Please, Mizu-_chan_," Mrs. Tohomiko said politely, "would you get me the _kanzashi_ we brought with us?"

The young woman, who was the Dragon of Water, quickly found the ornate, golden combs and hair-sticks on a nearby table, and handed them to the older woman with much decorum. "These items are very lovely, Mrs. Tohomiko!" Mizuko said.

"These were a gift from my grandmother to my mother, and I wore them when I was married to Kimiko's father," Mrs. Tohomiko said proudly. "This will be the fourth generation member of my family to wear them for their wedding!"

"Do I have to ouch!... go through it? My hair's perfectly fine-!" Kimiko's face pinched with pain, as her mother tugged her hair into place.

"Tradition, my daughter... somethings cannot be simply skipped over," Mrs. Tohomiko said brightly.

Kimiko sighed, wincing a bit as her mother skillfully pulled another segment of her long hair into position, using one of the golden combs to fix it into place. "I wonder if my daughter should have to go through this?" she asked absently.

"Ain't yew a little premature t'be talkin' about kids at a time like this, girlfriend?" Jessie asked with a smirk. "Lessen ya'll been makin' barnyard noises with my Big Bro-?"

"Jessie!" Kimiko snapped, though she did so with a wry smile.

With a tolerant sigh, Mrs. Tohomiko finished pinning Kimiko's hair into place. "Ladies, please have some respect for Clay-_san_... for I am certain he has been a perfect gentleman, where that kind of talk is concerned, _neh_?" She stepped back and looked at her handiwork, before saying, "Now, Kimi-_chan_... let us finish your make-up, and then we can get your kimono on."

With a sign, Kimiko rose and mumbled, "I really wish we'd gone with a more Western-style of dress!"

"Be thankful ya'll didn't," Jessie said in a sympathetic voice. "Considerin' what Clay had'ta go through with Daddy at the formal shop... well, he's probably as comfy in his duds as a fish on a hot griddle, by now."

With a wry smile, Kimiko said, "That's one thing I've come to like about your family, Jessie. Your colorful use of the English Language."

"Get used to it, my future in-law," Jessie said, grinning as Kimiko rose to move to where her mother was setting up their make-up. "Us Baileys are just keen-set on murderin' our native tongue."

"Ha-ha... funny, Jessie!"

Without pause, the ladies quickly got Kimiko in her formal make-up, then moved on to wrap her up in the traditional white kimono that all Japanese women wore to their weddings. What made it extra special, was the ornate and colorful _uchikake_ -- a kimono of bright silk and silk brocade -- that went over the white dress. Kimiko's was a deep, navy blue color, and was embroidered with colorful scenes of several fiery phoenixes, dancing among floating willow leaves and lotus blooms.

As Mrs. Tohomiko tucked and tightened the ornate obi, both Jessie and Mizuko were in awe of the overall look of Kimiko's dress. "Ooo-WEE! I ain't seen a sight like this, since Ma got all gussied up fer Daddy's winnin' Cattleman of the Year!"

"You make a very lovely bride, Kimiko-_san_!" Mizuko said. "You should be proud, and Clay is going to be very happy to see you like this."

At that point, Dojo slithered into the room and coiled himself on top of the table. With a low whistle, he said, "Woah, Kimiko! Lookin' mighty _fine_, there! I always thought the Late-Feudal styles were pretty nifty... well, for Japan, I mean."

"Thanks... I think," Kimiko said. "What's the word outside?"

The little dragon rubbed his hands together. "Well, things are gearing up! Most of the guests are arriving, everything's set up for the reception, and your father's outside... well, he's pacing a rut in the floor, I might add! And, the last time I checked, Clay was nearly ready in his monkey suit... ah, I mean, his tuxedo. Ah-heh-eh!"

"Well, we are nearly finished here, Dojo-_san_," Mrs. Tohomiko said, as she finished taking her time in checking the fall of the trailing sleeves and skirts of Kimiko's dress. "Once we get Mizu-_chan_ and Jessie into their dresses, we will be all set."

Jessie scowled. "I just can't believe I ever agreed t'put on a dress for this shindig," she said.

"Well, you always could have volunteered to be the flower girl, ya know?" Dojo said with a chuckle, which turned into a squeak when Jessie aimed a fist at him. "Wah-ha-HEY! No touchy! It's bad luck to hit a Dragon... 'specially when I'm so small!"

With a laugh, Kimiko said, "Dojo! Why don't you go back and keep Clay and the other boys company? Give us girls a chance to finish getting ready, okay?"

ooooOOOOoooo

Shortly thereafter, the time for the ceremony drew closer and closer still. Fortunately for everyone involved, the preparations were finished, and all that needed to be done was to start things moving.

In the main temple hall, the friends and members of both the Bailey and Tohomiko family that had been summoned and were filing in, dressed in their own formal finery. As well, every monk and apprentice was dressed in their formal robes, and had taken seats on low benches and hassocks, arranged in two groups, with a long pathway separating them. Master Omi and many of the Xiaolin warriors were seated on Kimiko's side, while the rest mingled on Clay's side.

The main portion of the hall was set up with a low dais, upon which a small riser with the symbols of the Xiaolin Brotherhood -- the Scrolls of the Shen Gong Wu and others -- were resting. It was here, that Master Fung stood to await word on when to start the event.

Soon enough, Raimundo appeared from a side door, moving up onto the dais to speak briefly in Master Fung's ear. With a nod, he dismissed Rai to join the waiting crowd in their seats, before he made a gesture towards a cluster of monks off to one side of the hall.

At once, the robed men lifted several instruments, and began to play a resonating harmony; filling the air with the sounds of drums, cymbals and a pair of flutes.

As the crowd of guests faced forwards, Master Fung said in a clear voice, "Let our friends come forward... so we may celebrate the beginning of their union!"

With that, another round of notes preceded the appearance of Clay and his father -- entering from the same side door that Rai came in from -- as they took their place next to Master Fung on t he dais.

Nodding, Master Fung gestured again to the playing monks and, as most of the instruments faded out to silence, one single flute remained to begin playing the universal strains of the Wedding March.

On this cue, the main doors to the hall opened, and everyone turned to watch as the main wedding party made their grand entrance.

First came little Megan, dressed in a very cute blue and white kimono-style dress meant for special ceremonies, while scattering small handfuls of flower petals as she made her way down the aisle. Behind her, Mizuko and Jessie made a lovely pair of bridesmaids in similar dresses -- only in royal purple and blue with elaborate embroidered cranes on them -- as they carried a pair of lanterns down to the ends of the aisle. Here, they left one on either side of the dais, before moving to one side to wait.

Next, came a new face in Kimiko's best friend, Keiko, whom was representing as the bride's Maid of Honor. Dressed in an very fancy, ceremonial kimono in a more subdued blue and green hue with a simple, diamond-graphic motif, the young Japanese girl moved with dainty, graceful steps towards the dais. Pausing briefly to bow to Clay and Master Fung, she joined the two bridesmaids and turned to wait for the bride's arrival...

Which came amid another chorus of notes from the lone flute, at which everyone rose to watch as the bride and her father appeared.

Toshiro Tohomiko was clad in a simple black-over-white kimono and _hakama_ pants, looking every inch a proud father as he led his daughter down the aisle... yet, it was Kimiko in her wedding dress that drew everyone's eyes, as she kept pace with him on her wooden _geta_ sandals.

Blushing from underneath the open cover of the _tsuno kakushi_ -- or wedding hood -- Kimiko glanced quickly left and right, taking in everyone's open stares as they moved with regal slowness towards the dais. "Oh man," she whispered nervously, wishing for a brief moment that she could hide her delicately, decorated face. "I can't believe this!"

With a low chuckle, her father asked, "Nervous, my daughter?"

"Like, 'duh', Papa," Kimiko muttered.

"It will not last for much longer," Toshiro said sagely. "Though, it might sting a little at first." When Kimiko shot him a wide-eyed look, he smiled and winked. "As you would say... 'gotcha'!" He patted her hand soothingly.

_Now, he decides to have a sense of humor!_ Kimiko sighed and gave him an affectionate hand-squeeze in return. _This day just gets better and better!_

Midway down the aisle, Kimiko finally focused her eyes on the dais, where she got her first look at Clay... and she realized for the first time that, after all the primping and finery she'd endured, it had been so worth it just to see the look of awe and love on his broad face.

_Got to admit it, he looks pretty handsome up there!_ Sweeping her eyes up and down Clay's tall form, she took in the formal black tuxedo -- obviously styled with a Southwestern influence in mind -- which was complimented by his shiny, black Roper boots, a large silver belt buckle and his habitual ten-gallon hat.

When she smiled at seeing this, Clay noticed and gave her a wink, as if saying _Ya'll didn't think I was gonna get all dressed up, an' not wear it, did ya?_

Coming to the end of the aisle as the last strains of the flute faded into silence, Toshiro smiled as Clay stepped from his father and down from the dais. The young man bowed in true Japanese fashion, to which Toshiro answered with a bow in return. Turning, he gave Kimiko a parting hug, before presenting her hand to the tall Texan. Holding their hands together briefly, Toshiro bowed one last time and stepped away to join his wife at the seat left for him.

With hands clasped together, the bride and groom both moved to stand before Master Fung, who smiled at them as he started to deliver the opening invocation of the ceremony...

In truth, Master Fung was a wonderful speaker, but for the moment neither Kimiko or Clay paid much heed to his words, as they had only eyes for each other. _I can't believe we're finally here!_ Kimiko told herself. Trembling a little, Kimiko stared into Clay's eyes, yet she wasn't the slightest bit afraid, and she was certain Clay was feeling just the same. _Well, you'd better not faint on me, Cowboy! This isn't over yet!_

Eventually, Master Fung came to the end of his speech and, with a polite cough, he prompted, "Now, it is the time for Clay and Kimiko to recite their vow of marriage to one another." He looked to them both, then raised one eyebrow. "Shall we let our bride-to-be go first?"

Clearing his throat, Clay said, "Forgive me fer goin' over a lady's prerogative, Sir... but, if'n I don't start this, I... ah, I may not get it all out."

Kimiko nodded with a warm smile. "Go ahead, Clay."

Reaching up, Clay removed his hat and slowly sank to one knee before her, before he took a fortifying breath. "Kimiko, all these years apart has taught me one thang... an' that is I never want t'be without having ya at my side, nor livin' a single day further without yer love. Since th' day I met ya, there's been no one else who's accepted me as a friend, a fellow warrior an' someone t'love with no conditions attached.

"Because of this, I wanted to tell ya, that I vow t'make every single day we're together... something that neither of us will ever forget. I vow t'love ya with every ouch of my heart, an' when a Son of the Lone Star State makes such a vow, ain't nothin' on God's green earth will ever make him break it. And, I will never break that vow, nor will I break your heart, darlin'."

Kimiko's eyes were shining with barely-checked tears as she listened to Clay's words. When he finished, she gently tugged on his hands to make him rise to his feet and, taking a calming breath of her own, she started to speak.

"Clay... when I first met you, I can honestly say I've never met a more simple, honest and caring individual in my entire life. As we've both grown with our Xiaolin training, I've come to see you at your worst... and at your best. Never once did you set out to hurt me and, at times you put your own safety -- and, yes, even your own life -- before my own.

"We've been through the hardest times apart... but now we won't ever have to face anything alone, because as much as you vow to love me, I vow to cherish you, and stand by your side for the rest of our lives." She ducked her head briefly, before saying fervently, "You've won my heart, and I will never stop loving you, Cowboy!"

Clay let out a happy sigh, replacing his hat as he nodded. "Dang purty words, darlin'," he whispered.

"You did okay, yourself," Kimiko said softly.

Inside the hall, a very deep silence followed the last of Kimiko's vows, before Master Fung said with much decorum, "As part of the tradition of Clay's family, our young couple will exchange rings, as tokens of their commitment, obedience and dedication to their new roles as husband and wife."

With that, a small gasp burst from the assembled crowd with the sudden appearance of Dojo -- who grew into his true size, from behind the dais -- who loomed over the couple briefly, before lowering both of his paws to reveal two matching silk pillows; on which two glittering rings rested.

Kimiko and Clay both glanced at each other, chuckling as Master Fung retrieved the rings. "Leave it t'ya to make an' entrance, Dojo!" Clay muttered.

With a weak laugh, Dojo whispered, "Hey... what's one more memory to take with you, eh?" He then quickly reduced himself, slipping out of sight.

Master Fung just sighed, collecting himself as he turned to place each ring into the free hand of both the bride and groom. "As much a symbol of unity, these rings will also be a visible reminder of your love for one another. Now, you may each place the rings on each other's hand... and speak the final vow of your union."

With a slight tremor in his voice, Clay slipped the slim gold band over Kimiko's finger and said, "Kimiko Tohomiko... I give you this ring, to prove that I will always love, honor and obey ya."

As the ring fit snuggly against the engagement band, Kimiko smiled lovingly as she reached up to place the wide, matching band of gold onto Clay's thick ring-finger. "Clay Bailey, I give you this ring, so that you will always _remember_ these words... and, that I will also love, honor and obey you."

With a soft laugh, Clay wriggled his fingers before he covered both of Kimiko's hands with his. "Maybe ya'll should'a hog tied an' branded me, hm?"

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko chuckled and said affectionately, "You dopey cowboy!"

A wave of laughter rolled around the hall, which died out when Master Fung reached out to cup both of their hands with his. "It is my sacred honor, by invoking the rites by which both of you have agreed to obey, to happily pronounce you young ones... joined together, as man and wife." Pausing, he released their hands and made a slight motion with his hands. "Are you not going to kiss the bride?"

With a grin, Clay removed his hat once more and dropped it in Master Fung's hands. "Would'a hold this fer me, Sir? Thank ye!" With that, Clay reached out and slowly lowered the _tsuno kakushi_ from over Kimiko's head.

Kimiko didn't wait, as she reached up to wrap her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him over to lock their lips together in a sweet kiss. For one moment, time seemed to hang still... before the couple eased away from each other's face, but never stepping back one inch from their embrace.

"Love ya, darlin'! We made it!" Clay said, his face spread literally in a mile-wide smile.

With a laugh, Kimiko touched his cheek lovingly. "We sure did!"

With that, Clay's father stepped forwards, beaming proudly as he turned to face the assembled host. "It's now my esteemed honor, t'introduce to ya'll... Mister and Mrs. Clay and Kimiko Bailey!"

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	10. Chapter 10

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN - "The Choices We Make"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2006**

**DISCLAIMER** : Xiaolin Showdown is the creation of Christi Hui / Warner Bros. Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of any original characters that I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Xiaolin Showdown" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: Well, it's been a long journey to get to this point... sad to see it end, but the fun part was what happened along the way, hm?

Wanted to give some thanks out to everyone that's read and left comments on this story of mine, as well as to those that put it on your favs and alert lists. You're all great to do so, and it's been a treat writing this for you... because that's what I do: write to entertain people -- as well as myself -- and give them an experience to take away with them after the story is ended.

A special thanks as well to Windy over at the Xiaolin Temple BBS; for making me feel welcome there! Hope to continue to support everyone there for a long time!

Well, that's enough from me... let's get back to the conclusion of Clay and Kimiko's tale! As always, comments are most welcome, so please DO comment!

Enjoy the story! - SRS Jr

CHOICES

Chapter 10

"ShivarEEE! Let's get this here shindig started already!"

Amid that call, and the accompanying loud clang of a big brass cowbell -- which was being rang robustly by Jessie Bailey -- the reception for Clay and Kimiko's wedding started into a full swing of celebration, with food, drink, family and friends.

In the large dining hall, which had been opened out to a few, canopy-covered sections out in the main courtyard, all of the guests had moved to sit at several long tables. As they chatted among themselves, several of the temple monks bustled about to serve the mass amount of food prepared for everyone. In one corner, the musicians that had played during the ceremony were joined by a group of Texans -- special friends of the Bailey family -- who brought their own instruments to add to the flavor of music filtering through the air.

At the long table set for the wedding party, both Kimiko and Clay were sitting together, but after the traditional cutting of their four-tiered wedding cake, complete with Kimiko getting to mush her piece into Clays face, it was clear neither of them had eyes for anyone else seated there.

At one end, Jessie Bailey propped her chin up on one hand and snorted softly, watching the newlyweds. "Dangit all... are those two gonna make moon-pie eyes at each other all night?"

"Ah, lay off of the lovebirds, Jessie," Raimundo said, as he stood nearby to speak with Clay's father. "They've been dyin' to see each other since last night!"

"Ray-boy's right," Daddy Bailey said, smiling at his son and his bride. "Clay and Kimmy deserve t'look at each other all they want to... at least for now."

At that, Mizuko perked up. "Why should they stop any time soon?"

Daddy Bailey gave his daughter a knowing look, at which Jessie's face spread into a wicked grin. "Oooh, I'd say because Daddy's got it in mind t'start one of the proudest weddin' traditions in alla Texas!" She stood up and asked her father, "Can I tell the boys t'get ready, Daddy?"

Rai's ears perked up. "What tradition is this, huh?"

When her father nodded, Jessie just chuckled. "Ya'll wanna take a walk with me an' find out, Ray?" Not waiting for an answer, she reached out and snagged his hand and dragged him towards the corner where the musicians were playing.

Still puzzled, Mizuko asked Clay's father, "What are you planning to do, Mister Bailey, Sir?"

"Now, don't you worry your purty-lil' head, honey. What we're gonna do for Clay and Kimmy is just a little somethin'... well, it's best if'n ya'll just sit tight, an' watch the fun!" Daddy Bailey grinned, before he turned and started making his way down the table.

ooooOOOOoooo

Completely oblivious to what was going on behind their backs, Clay and Kimiko were doing pretty much what every newly-married couple did during their first moments together: sitting with only eyes for each other, while letting the others enjoy the celebration around them.

"Clay?" Kimiko asked, looking at him with some amusement at the expression of adoration plastered on his face. "Any thoughts inside there... other than how much you love me?"

With a soft chuckle, Clay shook his head. "Nah... nothin' other than just how happy I am, darlin'." He gave her hand a squeeze, before turning it over, to let the three rings -- the two on her finger, and the solo one on his -- glitter in the light of the lanterns hanging overhead. "It's... almost like a dream, 'ceptin' it's real!"

With a warm smile, Kimiko reached up to ruffle the blond fringe of his bangs, before caressing his cheek. "This isn't a dream, cowboy. We're finally married, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us both!"

Clay nuzzled the palm of her hand, before he grinned. "Ya'll could've just used the Crystal Glasses fer that," he said with a tease in his tone.

"Clay! Master Fung would never let us abuse the Shen Gong Wu like that!" She laughed, then said, "Though, I wouldn't mind using them to find out where you're planning to take us on our honeymoon."

Clay gave her an arched look. "Now, darlin', even I don't know where that's gonna be," he said. "Daddy's been keepin' that lil' secret under his hat since him and your parents started plannin' this whole shindig, together."

"Speakin' of your Daddy behind his back, boy?" came the deep voice of Daddy Bailey, as he moved in behind the couple's chairs.

"Oh! Hi Daddy Bailey!" Kimiko said, her voice going up an octave in surprise.

"Hon, I reckon ya'll can call me Dad or some such," the tall cattleman said warmly. "After all, yer part of th' family now... which reminds me, it's time t'deal with another, old family tradition."

Clay gave his father a wary look. "Daddy... ya'll got that 'look' in yer eye," he said slowly.

"Just what tradition do you mean?" Kimiko asked. Just at that moment, the mixed band in the corner started playing a very Country-themed piece of music and -- without warning -- Kimiko found herself scooped out of her seat by her father-in-law, and carried bodily away from the table. "Hey!"

Just a moment later, Clay bolted from his seat and shouted, "Now wait just one dang-blamed minute! Where ya'll goin' with my wife?" He started to follow after his father, when he found himself blocked by Raimundo and Jack.

"Sorry, Big Guy," Rai said with some apology in his tone. "Can't let you interfere just now! It's on your Father's orders."

"Yeah," Jack chimed in. "He said something about, ahhh... what was it again, Raimundo? A waltz?"

At that point, Clay groaned and slapped on heavy hand across his face. "Oh no... not that ol' saw!"

By then, Omi and Master Fung had stepped closer to see what the commotion was about. "What is happening, my friend Clay? What is your father doing with Kimiko?"

Clay let his shoulders slump, as he said, "It's somethin' Daddy's great-grandpappy started back when his son got hitched! He's gonna take Kimiko onna 'Waltz Across Texas'!"

Master Fung looked at Clay with an uncertain expression. "Ahh, and, how will he do that, exactly?"

Rai piped up just then to explain. "It's not something he'll do, literally, Master. According to what Jessie told me, Every male who participated or attends the reception, gets to dance with Kimiko... but we've got to keep Clay away from her until she's had a dance with everyone!"

Clay sighed. "Daddy knows I didn't care fer this... considerin' it's my right t'dance with my wife first!"

"Well, it looks like your gonna have to stand on tradition, Bro," Rai said with a grin.

By then, Daddy Bailey was leading Kimiko across the floor in a dance, and it was clear by the look on her face that she'd been told about this particular tradition... and she wasn't liking it, one bit!

ooooOOOOoooo

"You know, you are being so unfair towards my husband!"

Daddy Bailey could have been withered by the burning stare Kimiko was giving him, but he was barely fazed as he said, "Aw, c'mon! Don't be all sour-grapes about this, Kimmy!" He continued to guide his daughter-in-law through the traditional two-step, smiling as he cast a glance across the dance floor. "Besides, it's not like we're gonna keep you away from Clay all night."

Kimiko looked over at her husband -- who was being restrained by Rai and Jessie -- and shook her head. "No, but he's gonna feel like you are," she said, sighing.

"He'll get over it... considering what's yet to come tonight," Daddy Bailey said with a smile.

Before she could blink, Daddy Bailey switched her over to her father, Toshiro. Much to Kimiko's surprise, her father was pretty adept at dancing in a Western style. "Papa! When could you dance like this?"

With a chuckle, Toshiro nodded towards Jessie. "Your husband's sister was most helpful in instructing me the previous night," he said. "It seems this little... surprise was planned way in advance of this day."

With a sigh, Kimiko shook her head. "Figures! Was everyone in on this Waltz-thing?"

"Not everyone, my daughter," Toshiro admitted, just as Raimundo appeared at their side; grinning as he politely cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Tohomiko," he said, "but, it's time for Kimiko to switch dance partners!"

"Of course, Raimundo_-san_," Toshiro said, allowing the young Shoku warrior to take his place, as he stepped back to watch them dance across the floor.

"So, enjoying yourself, Kimmy?" Rai asked.

Kimiko said, "As much as can be expected... considering this little 'tradition' is getting my husband all steamed under the collar!"

Rai glanced over at Clay, chuckling when he saw the irate state the young Texan was in. "Oh, he won't be mad for much longer, considerin' none of us want to end up in traction anytime soon." He twirled Kimiko around, before he added, saying, "Besides, according to Jessie and your new daddy-in-law, we need to wrap this up soon, so you two can get your wedding gifts!"

Eventually, Raimundo passed Kimiko off to Omi, who gave way to Master Fung -- both of whom proved to be very skilled in dancing moves -- before she eventually found herself back in the arms of her beloved Clay.

"Hey," Kimiko said, nearly letting a laugh slip through her lips at the sight of Clay's upset expression. "You... gonna calm down now, cowboy?"

Shaking his head as he spun them into a brisk version of their waltz, Clay muttered, "Dang, cotton-pickin' conspiracy... that's what I call it!"

Acting quickly, Kimiko got his attention by deliberately causing Clay to misstep. When he recovered, she reached up to loop her arms around his thick neck. "Hey, focus, Clay! They had their fun... now chill, okay?" She pulled herself up and kissed him, hoping to knock his temper down a notch.

Blinking, Clay looked down at her and, seeing that no one was coming over to break in, he shook his head slowly before he slipped into a slower version of a more traditional waltz. "Aww, man," he said. "I... I'm sorry, darlin'! I guess I... I let my temper get the better of me."

"Well, for just a bit." Kimiko hugged herself close to him. "But, it's over now. They had their little 'tradition', so now they can just grin about it and let us get on with the rest of the celebration." Looking into his blue eyes, she said, "I think we should do the same... or are you going to let a little 'tradition' get in the way of our special day together, hm?"

With a chuckle she could feel coming from deep inside his chest, Clay wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Now, who's able to manipulate whom, eh?" He leaned down and gave her a kiss of his own, before saying, "Well, you're right, darlin'. Let's make th' most of th' rest of t'night!"

With a laugh, Kimiko said, "Now you're getting the idea, hon!"

ooooOOOOoooo

When the hours began to stretch into the late afternoon, both Daddy Bailey and Toshiro moved to the head of the wedding party's table, and after ringing the bell to get everyone's attention, both fathers turned their smiling faces towards the happy couple.

"Considerin' that both of ya'll wouldn't ask fer a bunch of gifts an' such," Daddy Bailey said. "Both yer father and I decided to pitch in t'gether to give you a weddin' gift that neither of ya could refuse."

Nodding, Toshiro bowed to his daughter and said, "For my part, since you have made plans to move your business from Shibuya City, I have already started the process for you." When he saw the look of surprise spread over Kimiko's face, he added, "Your staff has been working with some of my personal assistants to make the transition as smooth as possible. By the time you and Clay return from your honeymoon... you will be firmly settled in, and ready to begin work in Texas."

"Ohmigosh!" Kimiko rose and gave her father a hug. "Papa, that's wonderful!"

Clay rose and shook Toshiro's hand warmly. "Much obliged, Mr. Tohomiko, Sir. I know Kimiko's been worried 'bout gettin' things movin' in that direction."

Toshiro smiled. "It is the least I can do for my daughter! I hope that she will be as successful in America, as she was in Shibuya."

Clay's father cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Now, fer my part in this lil' gift-givin' deal," he said, stepping up to give Clay a small bundle of neatly folded papers. "First, because I know you two never did decided on it, I arranged for th' both of you t'go on yer honeymoon... at a lil' place yer mom and I discovered, back when we were young folks."

Clay arched his eyebrows, before turning the bundle around to peer at the topmost papers. "Hole-lee Cats!"

Kimiko asked, "What is it? What-?"

"I... I can't believe it!" Clay turned and showed Kimiko the paper, and a small photograph stapled to the corner. "Daddy done set us up at... well, at our old cabin on Eagle Lake!"

Giving Clay a skeptical look, Kimiko asked, "Isn't that a little... rustic for us?"

With a chuckle, Clay replied, "Darlin', when it comes to modern cattlemen, rustic don't even come close to th' cabin Daddy built fer th' family!"

"It's all modernized," Daddy Bailey said. "Built with all th' comforts of home, an' a few extras!" He clapped Clay on the shoulder and smiled warmly. "I had yer Mom go up there and set ya'll up for two weeks worth of grub an' water, so th' both of you can just relax an' just do nothin' but whatcha like t'do... an', it's far enough off th' beaten path, so ya'll can have all th' privacy ya want."

Clay blushed at this. "Aww, Daddy!"

Kimiko had been reading the paper while Clay's father talked, and she looked up with a questioning look. "This cabin, it's in a place called Shackleford?"

"Shackleford County, one of th' oldest ranch-steads in all of Texas," Daddy Bailey said. "It was owned by one of the first family of settlers that came there." He cocked his head, thinking for a bit. "In fact, they still have a ranchero up by Eagle Lake... still got one of their family livin' there. A nice fellow, if I recall. Raisin' his own family there."

Kimiko looked to her husband. "Well, Clay? What do you think?"

"Aw, Kimiko," Clay said. "I know it ain't no place like Hawaii or some exotic vacation spot... but, I think it'd be a great place fer th' two of us."

Toshiro placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Kimiko... your father-in-law has graced you with a generous gift. I would be thinking, under the circumstances-."

"Oh no, Papa! I wouldn't even dream of refusing to go!" Turning to face Clay's father, she smiled and said, "Daddy Bailey, it's a lovely gift! Thank you so much!"

Tipping his hat, Daddy Bailey replied, "It's my family's honor, an' pleasure, darlin'. But, that's not all." He nodded to the rest of the papers in Clay's hand. "There's... one more gift, an' it's from all of us Baileys-."

"And from your mother and myself," Toshiro said.

"Even me, Big Bro!" Jessie said from her seat at the table.

Clay looked down at the papers, a mock-frown on his face. "Well, I figure this is a happy occasion, then it won't blow up in my face then," he said. Scanning the papers, his eyes suddenly went wide as dinner plates.

Kimiko caught his expression. "Oh no! Clay-?"

"Darlin'... I got th' feeling this is one gift we ain't gonna send back to th' place they bought it from!" He turned and handed the papers to her, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Go on! Read it!"

Taking the papers, Kimiko glanced at all the smiling faces of her family and friends before she did as Clay told her to do. "Omigosh!" Her own eyes went wide, and her hands started to tremble. "This... this is-?" She turned to face the others and asked, "Is this for real?"

"Hai," Toshiro said, grinning at her disbelief. "It may not be a large or spacious domicile-."

"Nor as fancy as some place in the city," Daddy Bailey cut in, smiling wide underneath his mustache. "But, considerin' it's one of the best lil' houses we could find in a small town just outside of Dallas, it'd be perfect fer a young couple... just startin' t'spread their wings t'gether, hm?"

Kimiko and Clay both looked around at their extended family -- all smiling at the awe and surprise on the newlyweds's faces -- before turning to face each other. "Can you believe this?" she asked him.

"After today, ain't nothin' surprises me anymore, darlin'!" He took hold of her hands and squeezed them tight. "Think we oughta-?"

Shaking her head, Kimiko said, "You know what I'd say, cowboy... looks like we've got a new home!" She turned away and, running to her father and mother, she enveloped them in a big hug. "Thank you, Papa! Mamma!"

"Yeah, thanks t'everybody!" Clay said, leaning over to hug his sister and father. "This... aw, shucks! They're ain't enough words t'say-!"

"Then stop talkin', boy!" Daddy Bailey said with a warm gruffness in his tone. "After all, we're wastin' prime celebratin' time here! Come on, ya'll," he said, waving one arm to indicate everyone there. "Grab a glass an' let's toast th' new couple!"

"Yes, for their new beginnings and new life together," Toshiro said.

At that, all of the Xiaolin and the families of Clay and Kimiko all lifted their drinks and toasted to their new-found happiness...

ooooOOOOoooo

A few hours later, even while the majority of the wedding guests were still well into their celebration, a small cluster of people were waiting patiently outside of the Temple dormitory.

"Do you think they could take a lot longer in there?" Raimundo asked, even though his tone was more good-humor that stressed impatience.

"Aw, give my brother an' his sweetheart a break, Ray-Boy!" Jessie said. "You try an' slip out of a soup-an'-fish in under ten minutes yerself."

"Please, my young friends," Master Omi said, "we should practice patience, for am I certain Clay and Kimiko will not keep us waiting for very much longer."

As if on cue, Mizuko piped up to say, "You were right, Master Omi! Here they come now!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the dormitory, just as the newlyweds both emerged from inside; dressed in casual clothes, suited for comfortable travel. Clay of course had his usual ten-gallon hat on, and Kimiko had her hair braided and looped back into a tight twist, underneath a pair of wooden hairsticks affixed behind her head.

"Oh no, looks like th' gangs all hear," Clay said with a grin.

"What's up, everyone? Afraid we were going to slip away before saying good-bye?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, we thought that might happen," Rai said with a sly look. "Fortunately for us, we all knew you wouldn't leave before Dojo was ready, so we had time to prepare for your farewells!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" the miniature dragon said, glaring at the Shoku team leader from where he was perched on Rai's shoulder. "I just need time to digest... burp! Ooo! After that feast, I think I'll need to loosen a few scales."

"Dojo!" Kimiko said mock-sternly. "You shouldn't have eaten all that wedding cake!"

Chuckling, Jessie stepped up to the couple and gave them both a hug. "Nevermind about Dojo's belly. You two just have a great time t'gether... an' don't be a stranger, y'hear?"

"Trust me, Baby Sister," Clay said. "We'll be droppin' by from time to time." He turned to shake Rai's hand. "Well, Partner, guess I gotta leave ya'll t'ride herd on this bunch alone."

"Hey, I think I can handle things," Rai said with a smile. "Master Omi and I have everything well in hand."

Omi stepped forward and bowed, before giving Clay his own hand to shake. "Both Raimundo and I will do our best to maintain our Xiaolin traditions, and protect the Shen Gong Wu." He then turned, just as Kimiko gave him a big hug, which made him smile all that much wider. "Speaking of which! Mizuko, my friend... will you do the honors, please?"

Mizuko giggled, before she stepped up to face both Clay and Kimiko together. "Both Masters Fung and Omi decided that, even though you will have lives apart from the Temple, you will never truly ever not be Xiaolin Dragons," she said. Reaching into her robes, she removed two objects and pressed them into the couple's hands. "So, they decided to give you these Shen Gong Wu, for safe keeping and so that you will never forget your time here at the Temple."

Both Clay and Kimiko gasped, gazing at the objects in their hands. "Omigosh! We... we can't accept-!"

"It's a... nice gesture, ya'll," Clay said. "But, these aren't ours to keep!"

"Nonsense!" Omi said firmly, as he pointed to each Wu in turn. "The Star Hanabi was once the Bailey Family's most cherished heirloom, and as one of the signature Wu to be used by Kimiko, we cannot think of no one else better suited to have it. And, my friend Clay, this bracelet is made of salvaged fragments of the Fist of Tebigong."

Rai added, explaining, "We managed to recover them, and the monks here reforged the metal into that bracelet. It has the same abilities as the original Fist, only in gives them to the wearer to enhance his strength and endurance."

"Since you used the Fist of Tebigong most handily," Omi said, finishing with a nod, "it is only right that you accept it."

Both Clay and Kimiko looked at each other; nearly speechless as they held up each Shen Gong Wu, before nodding with a fond smile for their friends. "Aw, you guys... yer somethin' else, that's fer certain!"

"Thank you," Kimiko said with shining eyes. "We promise, we'll never let these be misused!"

"That's all we needed to hear, Kimmy," Rai said.

"Now, before we all start gettin' all-mushy-mush here," Jessie said with a grin, "ya'll need t'get movin' on! Ya'll only got so much time t'enjoy yer honeymoon!" Turning, she shot Dojo a look. "Ya hear that, Dragon?"

"Hey, I was just waiting for everyone else to finish their good-byes," Dojo said coolly. Dropping off of Rai, he slithered away from the group until he had enough room, before reverting to his true, enormous size. Swiveling his head to peer at the newlyweds, he said, "Now leaving for Shackleford County, Texas... all passengers please board, and have your passports at the ready!"

With a grin, Clay turned and scooped Kimiko up into his arms. "Guess we'd better get a-movin', darlin'!"

Holding on tight, Kimiko looked back at the others and asked, "Wait! What about our-?"

"Don't worry! We're gonna get your bags there before you even get across the China Sea," Rai said.

Mizuko nodded, grinning. "We've got permission to use the Golden Tiger Claws for that!"

Kimiko shook her head and chuckled. "Well, looks like they thought of everything," she said.

"Good friends usually do, darlin'. So, ya'll ready t'get underway?"

Giving her husband a nod, Kimiko smiled and nudged him towards Dojo. "Just get moving cowboy, and let's not spare the dragon-power!"

Amid the laughter and calls of farewell from their fellow Xiaolin warriors, the two former Chosen Dragons mounted Dojo's back and settled themselves for the long journey eastward. As the huge dragon started to rise up into the night sky, they turned to wave and watch as their friends and the Temple fell away behind them; quickly becoming a small speck of light against the tapestry of the land below.

Turning back around, Clay shuffled closer to hug Kimiko to himself. "Well, darlin'... looks like there's nothin' ahead but a wide, bright future," he said, leaning over to nuzzle her hair.

Snuggling back into his embrace, Kimiko wrapped her arms around his and sighed happily. "A bright future for the both of us... and I can't wait to get started on it!" She turned to look at him with a sly grin. "After we finish with our honeymoon, of course!"

With a chuckle, Clay dipped his head close to hers and said warmly, "Luv ya so much, Darlin'."

Kimiko rose up to give him a tender peck on his lips. "Love you too, my handsome cowboy," she said softly, before they succumbed to another, deeper kiss...

ooooOOOOoooo

A short time later, as they were flying over the warm China Sea, Dojo turned his head slightly and cleared his throat. "Hey, hey... can you two tone it down some? All this kissy-face stuff... I mean, at least wait until you get to your little love nest, _please!_"

THE END


End file.
